Feral
by animallvr682
Summary: A brief, painful encounter leads to Inuyasha's disappearance. After a yearlong search his friends finally find him. But he is not the same person they once knew. Rape, MPreg. Don't like it, don't read it.
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!

Yes, I wrote another one. What can I say, I love my favorite OTP! This story came to me in a dream. Thought it was worth writing. Enjoy!

Chapter One

"Inuyasha, are you ok?" Kagome cast her friends a worried look.

"I'm fine," Inuyasha grumbled.

"You're not fine. You keep rubbing your back. Did you hurt yourself when you fell down that cliff?"

Inuyasha growled. "I didn't fall. The rock gave way. Next time you can chase your own damn hat."

"It's not my fault the wind blew it off my head."

"Don't wear things that can get blown off like that then!" Inuyasha stood from his place by the fire and walked away into the trees.

"Inuyasha! Where are you going?" Kagome stood to follow him.

Sango put a hand on the girls arm and pulled her back down. "Leave him be. You know how he gets when he's hurt. Just leave him alone."

Inuyasha wandered until the moon was high and the forest was dark. He needed a break from the humans. As much as he cared about them, sometimes he just needed time to himself. He paused his walk and looked up at a rock formation. He knew where he was. There was a hot spring nearby. He angled toward it. His back was a solid ache. He had felt something crack when he had tumbled down that damn cliff.

The hot water helped him relax. But his back still hurt. Which was odd. Even if he had broken something, it should have been mostly healed already. Laying back in the water, he just let himself float. He focused on his aches and tried to pinpoint just where he was hurting. His ribs hurt low on his right side. Something in his lower back was a sharp pain. And he had a weird ache low in his pelvis.

What was that? Had something hit his stomach at some point? He moved to sit on the side of the pool and looked down at himself. He did have a few bruises. He pressed against his belly just above his groin. The ache was deep.

"What are you doing here?"

Inuyasha looked up to find his brother on the other side of the spring, looking at him strangely. "Bathing. Go away." Ignoring the demon, he went back to prodding the strange ache.

Sesshomaru tossed his clothes over a low tree branch and eased himself into the hot water. He settled back and watched Inuyasha. "This must be your first time if your belly aches."

Inuyasha frowned and looked up at the man again. "First time for what? And why are you still here? Go away."

"Your first heat, you stupid hanyo. And I came here to bathe, so I am going to bathe. I couldn't care less if you are here." Sesshomaru closed his eyes. He just wanted a peaceful swim. He hadn't expected to find Inuyasha at his favorite spring. He especially hadn't expected to find him giving off the mild scent of an Inu in heat.

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha got back into the water.

Sesshomaru cracked an eye open. "Smell yourself."

Inuyasha frowned but put his nose against his wrist. There was something odd about his scent. "What is that? Why do I smell weird?"

Sesshomaru sighed. "You know nothing about what you are, do you?"

"What I am? I'm a hanyo, as you love to point out every chance you get."

"That isn't what I'm talking about. I'm talking about the fact that you are an uke."

Inuyasha gave a startled laugh. "The fuck I am. There's something wrong with your nose if you think that." Inuyasha shouted in pain as his chest and face collided hard with a rock at the edge of the pool. "Let go of me."

Sesshomaru had Inuyasha's face pressed against a large rock. The young hanyo's struggles were not helping him keep control over his Inu. "Hold still, Inuyasha."

"Fuck you. Get off of me." He reached back and raked his claws over Sesshomaru's thigh. He whimpered in pain as his face was slammed into the rock, breaking his nose.

"I told you to hold still." Sesshomaru took a deep breath, fighting for control.

Inuyasha growled and continued to struggle. Sesshomaru's hand was wandering his body. "Stop touching me, you fucking perv."

"Please, hold still." His hand moved around and caressed the hanyo's firm ass.

"I can't hold still with you touching me. Get the fuck off of me."

Sesshomaru pushed a finger against the hanyo's tight hole. It slid in and the boy trembled as a long, low moan escaped him. "Feel's good, doesn't it?"

Inuyasha felt himself flush with shame and embarrassment. What the fuck had just happened? "Stop. Please."

Sesshomaru let the boy go and moved back across the pool. "You're an uke having your first heat. That is why your belly aches. It is also why those bruises aren't healing. And why your body just trembled with pleasure from something as simple as a finger in your ass."

"Fuck you." Inuyasha huddled where Sesshomaru had left him. He felt violated.

"The heat has just started, but your scent is enticing." Sesshomaru stood near his clothes, wringing the water from his hair. "Find a good place to hide. A very good place. The last thing you want is to bring even more shame to yourself by getting with child by rape. The heat will last five days."

Inuyasha watched Sesshomaru pull his clothes on with a sense of dread. "Don't leave me alone."

"I would help you if I could. I much as I dislike you, you are my brother. But your scent entices me as well. If I am near you for too long it will be I who rapes you." Finished tying his obi, he looked back at the boy. He looked terrified. "There is a cave to the east, about half a day's walk. There is a large boulder in the inside that can be moved to cover the entrance. It won't stop a determined demon from getting in, but it will offer you at least some protection."

"Please, Sesshomaru. Don't leave me." Inuyasha wrapped his arms around himself. He felt disgusted with himself.

"I told you why I can't do that."

Inuyasha watched his brother walk away. He quickly got out of the water and pulled his clothes on, not caring that he was still dripping wet. He turned to the East and ran. He had to find the cave. He had to find somewhere to hide.


	2. Chapter 2

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!

Chapter Two

Water. That was the only thought on Inuyasha's mind as he paced the cave. He needed water. He had been hiding here in this dark cave for three days now. His mouth was so dry his tongue felt like it was glued to the roof of his mouth. He needed water. And the only way he was going to get it was to leave the cave.

Standing in front of the boulder blocking the mouth of the cave, Inuyasha debated pushing it aside. Could he handle two more days without water? He didn't think he could handle two more hours. He pushed the boulder to the side. There was a creek just to the right of the cave. He could get there and back quickly.

Inuyasha looked up and a shiver went down his spine, his blood turned to ice. Someone was standing just in front of the cave. He couldn't see anything but a silhouette against the bright daylight. He took a step back and the figure rushed at him.

Inuyasha screamed and his vision went hazy as his face met the ground. He felt his cheek and jaw bones break on the left side of his face. Completely stunned, he couldn't move as his clothing was torn off. Rough hands pushed his legs open and Inuyasha lashed out, his claws meeting flesh. A deep growl filled the cave and a hand fisted in his hair and slammed his face into the ground again. His nose crunched and his mouth filled with blood as his teeth cut through his lips.

One strong hand pressed between his shoulders as the other held his face to the dirt. His legs were pushed open roughly by the demons knees. The hand on his head moved and Inuyasha screamed as the demon thrust into him. Pain ripped through his body. The demons cock was much larger than Sesshomaru's finger had been. He felt his body tear and bleed as the demon pounded into him. He tried to struggle and the hand returned to press his face to the ground. He twisted and swiped at the demon again. Another loud growl. The hands left his body and grabbed his arms, pulling them back. He shrieked in pain as the demon snapped the bones in his arms like twigs.

Inuyasha's head swam with pain. His face was swelling. He couldn't move his arms. Every inch of his body hurt. The demon grunted with each thrust into him. The large hands were now gripping his hips, claws hooked into his skin. With one last loud sound, that cock penetrated him as deeply as he could and Inuyasha felt the demon's seed fill his bowels.

The demon pulled away from him. He rolled his eyes up the best he could and saw pale skin and black hair. It was the last thing he saw before the pain overwhelmed him and darkness swept over him.


	3. Chapter 3

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!

Chapter Three

"Anything?" Kagome looked up at the monk hopefully.

Miroku shook his head sadly. "Nothing."

Sango's fist slammed into the wall of the tavern. "Damn it. Where the hell is he?"

"I don't know. But he hasn't been seen." Miroku looked at the scrapes on the woman's hand.

"He couldn't have just disappeared." Kagome looked up and down the main road of the village, hoping to see a flash of white hair.

"I know it's painful, Kagome. But I really think we need to stop looking. It's been almost a year now. He's gone. He isn't coming back."

Kagome's eyes teared up and she shook her head at the monk. "We can't give up."

"What about Sesshomaru?"

Kagome turned to the other woman. "What about him?"

"Maybe he keeps track of his brother somehow." Sango put her hands on her friend's shoulders. "I agree with Miroku, though. I think he's gone. But we should ask Sesshomaru. One last try."

Kagome nodded sadly. "I don't want to give up on him."

"Lord Sesshomaru, there is a group of humans at the gate asking to see you. They say it is important. It's about Inuyasha."

Sesshomaru glanced up at the servant. "What about him?"

"Apparently he has gone missing. The humans wish an audience."

"Fine. Show them in." He turned back to his work, rewetting his brush. He glanced up again when he heard the humans enter the room. "What do you want?"

"Inuyasha has disappeared. Do you know where he is?" The monk spoke, but the half-naked female gave him angry eyes.

"Why would I know where Inuyasha is? Go away." He looked back down at the scroll he was working over. "I'm busy."

"He's been gone for a year! No one has seen him. We have traveled everywhere looking for him but he hasn't been seen. You have to know where he is. He's your brother."

"Half-brother." Sesshomaru looked up at the humans again. That female's voice was so grating, it hurt his ears. Then something she said clicked. "Did you say he has been missing for a year?"

"Almost a year, yes." The monk watched a curious expression cross the demon Lord's face. "You know something."

"The last time I saw Inuyasha was about a year ago. He was in a hot spring in the south forest."

"That's where he disappeared." Kagome's face grew hard. "Did you kill him?"

"If I had killed him I would have simply told you so when you asked if I knew where he was." Sesshomaru set his brush down and stood. "Inuyasha had just gone into heat when I saw him."

Miroku paled. "Inuyasha's an uke?"

"Apparently." Sesshomaru moved to the door and left the room. The humans hurried after him. "You may go. I will go to where I last saw him."

"We're coming with you." Kagome grabbed the demon by the arm. He stopped and looked down at her with cold eyes. She released him and took a step back. "What do you mean he had gone into heat? Inuyasha's male."

"Ask the monk. He seems to know." Sesshomaru continued down the hall.

Kagome listened as the monk explained to the girl that Inuyasha was an uke, a male demon with the ability to bear a child. "That doesn't make sense. Inuyasha is 200 years old. Wouldn't he have known a long time ago if he were an uke?"

"Demons don't come of breeding age until they are around 200. There is no way Inuyasha could have known. Not until he went into heat." Miroku picked up his pace to catch up with Sesshomaru. "Did you rape him?"

"No. Though I do admit I was tempted." Sesshomaru pushed through the front gate of the castle and turned south.

"What did you do?"

"I told him of a cave where he might find it easier to hide. And I left."

"You left him alone while he was in heat?" Miroku shook his head in disgust. "I knew you were a horrible person but I thought you might have the smallest amount of compassion for your own brother."

"I do. Which is why I told him of the cave. I do not need to explain myself to a human. Now get away from me."

Miroku dropped back to walk with the women as they followed the demon Lord. Kagome said a small prayer that they would find their missing friend.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The sun was low, the sky turning dark, the day they finally reached the area where the cave was. Sesshomaru stood beside a creek, his face tilted up, scenting the air. Something was off.

"Where is the cave? Is Inuyasha here?" Kagome marched up to the demon. They had been traveling for three days and they were exhausted. At least the humans were. Sesshomaru had refused to stop to let them sleep for more than a few hours each night.

"Stay where you are." Sesshomaru held his hand out, stopping the girl from moving past him. "Something wrong." He could just see the cave from where he stood. He saw a quick flash of white. "Stay here."

"The hell we are. Inuyasha!" Kagome moved towards the cave. She shouted when a hand pulled her back roughly and she was pressed against a tree.

Sesshomaru looked down at the human, anger flashing in his eyes. "I said stay here. What part of something is wrong do you not understand? If you move any closer to that cave, I will kill you." Sesshomaru released the girl and started to approach the cave, slowly.

Miroku took Kagome's arm and pulled her back. "We should listen to him. Something doesn't feel right. Stop, look and listen. It's too quiet." He pointed to the cave. "Look at the bones."

Sesshomaru was looking at them already. To one side of the cave, the opposite side as the creek, was a pile of animal bones, large and small. He stood in the mouth of the cave and looked in. "Inuyasha?" A soft growl came out of the darkness. He took a step into the cave and the growl turned into a snarl. Inuyasha lunged at him, swiping at his belly, before backing into the darkness again. But he had seen what he was afraid he would see.

Miroku stepped up to Sesshomaru when he walked back to them. "What's going on? Is he here?"

"He's here." He wrapped a hand in the annoying females hair when he rushed forward again, trying to get to the cave. "I will not warn you again to keep your distance. Listen to what I have to say. If you then decide that you would like to die, I wouldn't care if you try to go in that cave."

"Die? What's happened? Why won't he come out?" Miroku had been watching the cave, but there was no movement that he could see.

"I would guess that he is protecting his pups."

"Pups? Did you say pups?" Kagome looked up at the demon. He released her hair and she stepped back away from him. She had forgotten how fast he was.

"Yes. Also, Inuyasha has gone quite feral."

Miroku groaned. "Is it because of the pups?"

"Yes. But it likely started when he was raped. His demon instincts would have kicked in and told him that he needed to find a safe place to birth and raise his pups." Sesshomaru turned again. He was trying to decide how to handle this. "He won't let anyone in that cave. And anyone that tries will be killed. It doesn't matter if you are his friend or not. He will not recognize you. All he will see is a threat to his pups."

"What do we do?" The monk got right to the point.

"We don't do anything. You three need to leave. Your presence will distress Inuyasha. There is a hot spring a half day to the west. Go there."

"I'm not leaving. Not without Inuyasha. He needs our help." Kagome shook off Sango's restraining hand. "Inuyasha!"

"Kagome come back!" Sango moved to chase the girl but Miroku stopped her.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome ran into the cave. The let out a short scream and fell back on her butt as Inuyasha leap at her. Claws raked her arm. "Inuyasha." Her friend was on all fours, crouched low to the ground. He was nude, his hair tangled and matted around him, filthy with dirt smears. His gold eyes here filled with anger and hatred. He let out a vicious snarl and leapt at her again.

Sesshomaru grabbed the girl by the hair and yanked her out of the cave, tossing her back toward the others. "Get her out of her. Leave. Now. Or I will be the one to kill the three of you."

Miroku helped the girl to her feet as Sango wrapped up her bleeding arm. "That was really stupid. Sesshomaru just told us that Inuyasha will kill us to protect his pups."

"I didn't believe him." Kagome hissed as Sango tightened the cloth over her arm. "We can't just leave. He needs our help."

"There's nothing we can do. Come on." Miroku lead the girls away. He looked back to see Sesshomaru staring into the darkness of the cave.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Sesshomaru sat beside a small fire and slowly skinned one of the rabbits he had caught. He hated his food to have fur. Even though it took a little time, he always skinned his food. He usually cooked it as well, but he was trying to lure Inuyasha out of the cave. It had been three days that he had been sitting outside the cave. Inuyasha occasionally showed himself, growling when Sesshomaru looked at him, only to disappear again. Once he had darted out, dark from the creek, and darted back in. Sesshomaru hadn't moved. He was trying to show the feral hanyo that he wasn't going to bother his pups.

A scuff brought his head up. Inuyasha was crouched in the mouth of the cave, looking at the brace of rabbits at his feet. He picked one up and tossed it to land just outside the cave. Inuyasha approached it slowly, eyes locked on Sesshomaru. When he reached the rabbit, he sat, picked it up, and tore into it, his eyes still on the older demon.

Sesshomaru gave Inuyasha a good locking over. It was the first time he had held still long enough for him to get a good look. He looked awful. He was very thin, which wasn't surprising. Inuyasha would leave his pups to hunt only when his milk production slowed. His hair was a matted mess, he was covered in dirt, and the insides of his thighs were dark with a combination of dirt, old blood, and what he assumed were fluids from the birth. His breasts were swollen with milk and his nipples were the only spots of clean skin on his body. "You are sorely in need of a bath, Inuyasha."

The hanyo gave a soft growl and continued tearing chunks of meat from the rabbit. He tossed the bones towards the bone piles. Finished, he looked at the pile of skinned rabbits.

Sesshomaru had two skewered on branches and roasting over the fire. Three more sat at his feet. "If you want another, come and get it. I won't stop you."

Inuyasha gave him a cautious look, but slowly moved closer, a little at a time.

"I see you still understand me, at least."

Inuyasha gave another soft growl. He sat near the fire, as far as he could from Sesshomaru and still reach out and snatch another rabbit.

"You really need to bathe. You stink."

"Shut up."

Sesshomaru raised a surprised eyebrow. "Not as feral as you pretend then."

"Go away."

"I'm not going to do that."

"Why?" Inuyasha picked up a third rabbit and tore into it. He was starving and the rabbit was filling his belly for the first time in weeks.

"Because you're my brother. As much as I dislike you, we are blood. Those pups are my blood."

Inuyasha's head snapped up. "You stay away from my pups."

"I won't go near them until you allow it."

"That's never going to happen." He picked up the last rabbit and stood. "Thank you for the food. Now leave." He turned and walked into the cave.

"I'm not going to leave, Inuyasha. You can't keep protecting your pups alone. Their father will come looking for them when they are of age to be weaned."

Inuyasha moved so he could see his brother. "I'll kill him."

"Because you had so much luck in stopping him when he raped you?"

Inuyasha growled. "No one is touching my pups."

"I never said I would touch them."

"Then what do you want?"

"I want you to bring them to the castle. I'll protect them, Inuyasha, and you." The hanyo disappeared into the cave again. "I don't want anything of you, or them, except to see them grow up healthy and strong somewhere safe." Sesshomaru sighed and pulled the rabbit's from the fire. He stood and moved to the cave mouth. "Take these. You need to eat more."

Inuyasha stepped from the darkness, a very small black haired body cradled in his arm. "Why are you helping me now? You hate me. You left me alone and in heat. You knew what would happen to me."

Sesshomaru was staring at the pup. A tiny hand rose, fingers opening for a moment before closing into a fist again. "Because I feel guilty."

"You should." He stepped forward long enough to snatch the rabbits and disappeared into the darkness at the rear of the cave again.

"Well, I do. Yes, I knew this would happen. I hoped it wouldn't, but that was only wishful thinking. I should have stayed and protected you. But I didn't trust myself not to hurt you. And I didn't want to live with the knowledge that I had raped you." He walked into the cave.

Inuyasha snarled and moved to crouch over his pups. "Get out!"

Sesshomaru looked down at his brother. He was on all fours, his body stretched over a pile of furs, his eyes angry and his teeth bared. "I'm trying to talk to you."

"Do it from outside. I don't want you in here with them."

Soft whines came from the tiny shapes moving under the hanyo. "Could I see them? Please?"

Inuyasha snarled up at the demon. His instincts were screaming at him to attack. But his brain knew that even if he did, it was him that would wind up hurt. And then his pups would be in even more danger. And Sesshomaru's eyes were so sad. "Just for a moment. Then you get out."

Sesshomaru nodded. "Alright." Inuyasha moved back enough to revel the pups. There were three of them. Two had black hair, the third had white. Both of the black haired pups were female, the white haired pup was male. They were so small, small then newborn human babies. They were hardly larger than his hand. "They're so little." One of the pups turned its head and he sucked in a breath. "Do you know who their father is?"

Inuyasha moved over the pups again. "Enough. Get out."

"I asked you a question."

"I don't know who he was. He smashed my face so badly that my eyes swelled shut. All I saw was black hair. He raped me and left. And now you need to leave."

Sesshomaru left. He sat beside the fire again and poked at the coals with a stick. "They're beautiful."

A moment passed before a soft, "Thank you," came from the cave.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"You really need to bathe." Sesshomaru winced as the wind blew and his nose filled with the stink coming off the hanyo.

"The creek isn't big enough to bathe in." Inuyasha was sitting just outside the cave. He was working the tangles out of his hair with a comb Sesshomaru had carved from a deer leg bone he had dug from the pile.

"There is a small pool not far from here. It only comes up to mid-thigh but you'll be able to wash there." Sesshomaru set aside the dog he was carving from another bone and stood to help Inuyasha work a particularly nasty matt from his hair. "You need to bathe, damn it. Can't you smell yourself?"

"I have a hard enough time leaving them long enough to hunt. I'm not leaving them so that I can bathe. Just drop it." He pulled his hair out of Sesshomaru's hands and took the comb back. "Go away."

"I will sit right here by the fire and protect them. It shouldn't take you more than five minute to wash yourself. You are still caked with blood from giving birth to them. You smell like something dead and rotting. If you don't go bathe, I will drag you there myself."

"I'm not leaving you alone with my pups."

"I won't go near them. I will sit right here and finish carving this toy."

Inuyasha frowned. "You're carving a toy?"

"Yes. Well, a little one."

"Which of my pups are you hoping will choke on that?"

Sesshomaru huffed and tossed the bone back into the pile. "Fine. I won't carve choking hazards. I just needed something to do."

"Do what you want. But I'm not leaving you alone with them."

"I just said I would stay out here."

"I don't trust you."

"I will swear whatever oath you wish me to swear. If you come back and my scent is in the cave, I will leave. Would that satisfy you?"

"No. Because I don't trust you." Inuyasha worked more on his hair and made a face when he pulled out a bit of rotting meat. "I really do need a bath, don't I?"

"I've been telling you that for six days now."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. "If you go in that cave I will rip your eyes out."

"Yes, yes. You can rip my eyes out. Just, please, go bathe."

Inuyasha set the comb aside and stood. He really did want to bathe. His thighs itched from all the stuff dried on them. "Which way in the pool?" Sesshomaru pointed upstream and Inuyasha went back into the cave. He checked to make sure the pups were still asleep. They were curled up together in a tight ball. One of the girls was sucking on her brother's hand. He couldn't help the welling of emotion he felt every time he looked at them.

Sesshomaru glanced up when Inuyasha walked out of the cave again. "Are you going to bathe or do I need to put you over my shoulder?"

"I'm going. I don't trust you, Sesshomaru. But I want to. Show me that I can. Stay away from my pups while I'm gone."

Sesshomaru face softened. "I won't go near them. You have my word."

Inuyasha gave a sharp nod and moved to follow the creek. He had walked for about a minute when he spun and ran back.

Sesshomaru sighed when Inuyasha shot past him and back into the cave. "They're fine, Inuyasha!"

"I can't do it. I can't leave them."

Sesshomaru closed his eyes, felling his regret and shame growing. "I know."

"Maybe tomorrow." Inuyasha curled up around his pups.

"Maybe tomorrow." Sesshomaru stood and moved into the trees.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"I want to see him."

"He doesn't want to see you. Leave. Now." Sesshomaru had hold of the annoying female humans arm to prevent her from trying to run into the cave again. He had been walking back from hunting when he had heard a snarl and a scream. He had dropped the deer he had been carrying and ran to the cave to find the girl on the ground outside the cave, her leg bleeding and tears in her eyes, Inuyasha screaming at her to leave him alone.

"I'm not leaving until you talk to me, Inuyasha. Come out here and talk to me."

"Get the fuck away from here! If you try to come in here again I will fucking kill you. Stay away from me!" Inuyasha's voice was laced with panic.

Sesshomaru pulled the girl up until her face was an inch from his. "I told you to stay away. Your human stench is distressing my brother. He has told you to leave. Now you will leave. If you come back, I'll kill you myself."

Movement in the trees heralded the arrival of Miroku and Sango. "Damn it, Kagome. We've been told to stay away. You are the most stubborn person I have ever met."

Sesshomaru threw the girl at the monk. "If she or any of you come back here, I will kill you. Inuyasha doesn't want you here. Leave. Leave this forest. Go back to wherever you came from. If Inuyasha ever wishes to see you again, I will track you down. But if you don't leave this forest it will become your grave."

Miroku gave the demon a short bow. "We'll leave." He clamped a hand over Kagome's mouth when she started to protest. "May I just ask how Inuyasha is doing?"

"He will be a lot better when he isn't distressed by the presence of humans near his pups. But he is doing better. I'm bringing him food so he doesn't need to leave his pups to hunt. That is enough for now." He pointed into the trees. "Leave."

Inuyasha watched his friends leave and his pounding heart slowed. He knew in his heart that they would never harm his pups, but his demon side panicked anytime they were near. "I can't deal with them, Sesshomaru."

"I know."

"They're a threat."

"Yes."

"I'm never going to see them again, am I?"

"That is entirely up to you." Sesshomaru turned to his brother. His eyes were that of someone who had just lost something very important. "You can't handle them near your pups. And you shouldn't. Those pups are more important than anything else in your life has ever been or ever will be. You know they aren't completely safe here. Even standing outside this cave those humans were much to near those pups."

Inuyasha closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I don't know what to do."

"You have two options. You can come to the castle. You and the pups will all be safe there. I will protect you and them. Or you can stay here. And you will have about a year before their father comes for them."

Inuyasha swallowed painfully and looked up at Sesshomaru. "He'll really come back?"

"He will want his offspring. And he will likely kill you when he takes them."

"If I go to the castle, you can prevent him from taking them?"

"I can."

"You won't take them away from me?"

Sesshomaru frowned. "Why would I want to do that?"

"They're full blooded demons. And they have father's blood."

"They're also full Inu. But no, Inuyasha, I won't take them from you. They are your pups. I'm only offering you my protection."

"Full Inu? How do you know that? I don't remember what their father smelled like."

Sesshomaru sighed and decided he might as well tell him now. "I know who their father is."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Inuyasha's face hardened. "Who is he?"

"He is known as the Black Inu. I don't know his given name. I've only met him once, years ago. He is a wandering loner."

"How do you know he is the father?"

"Because of the mark on the pups face. The black moon, some call it. He's the only demon I've ever seen that mark on." Sesshomaru went into the trees and came back with the deer.

Inuyasha was sitting in the mouth of the cave with the little black hair pup with the mark on her forehead. He could see her better in the sunlight. "She's the only one with that mark."

Sesshomaru crouched to look at her closer and Inuyasha rolled away from him and took her back into the cave. He sighed and went to skin the deer. "I'm not going to hurt them."

"I don't trust you."

"So you have said, many times. I'm trying to prove to you that you can trust me, Inuyasha. You need to let me show you that I won't hurt them."

"I don't need to let you do anything. You just stay from them." Inuyasha curled around his pups again. "What do you know about him?"

"Nothing, really. Just what I've already told you. And that he is very old, and very strong."

"That would explain how he moved so fast. He broke my face before I even had time to say no." Inuyasha ran a gentle hand over his sons white hair. He never thought he could love something so much. "I won't let him take my pups."

"Let me help you."

"I don't trust you, Sesshomaru."

"You keep saying that. But think about it, Inuyasha. You panic when those humans are near, even though you say they are your friends. Yet I've been here for ten days and you have only gotten upset the one time I went into the cave. You feel safe with me here."

Inuyasha felt a jolt of surprise. Sesshomaru was right. He did feel safe. Since he had had the pups he had barely slept, every sound keeping him awake, his body tense and alert. But since Sesshomaru had come and made his camp outside the cave, he had been able to sleep. Because he knew that Sesshomaru would keep danger away. "Why do you make me feel safe? You've been nothing but cruel to me my whole life. Why are you being nice to me and protecting me?"

"Because I regret how I've treated you. I've always thought you were worthless. But it seems you aren't so worthless after all."

Inuyasha growled softly. "Because I have pups?"

"Yes. But not because you have them. The pups are healthy. From what I have seen, you are a wonderful mother. Some uke's abandon their pups. But you stayed, and you're taken very good care of them."

"They're mine. Why would I abandon my pups?"

"You could have saved yourself a lot of trouble. Trying to raise your offspring in a cave is all but impossible. You would be constantly stressed from trying to keep them safe in an unsafe place, hardly eating because you fear leaving them alone. It isn't something you can do by yourself. It's why most demons take a mate. They aren't alone to care for their young."

"I don't want a mate. I just want to be left alone."

"Do you want some of this deer?"

"Yes."

"Raw?"

"Please."

Sesshomaru removed the rear legs from the deer and took them into the cave. Inuyasha was curled up in a ball, the pups cradled against his body. He crouched a short distance away and set the meat between himself and the dirty hanyo. "There's plenty more."

"Get out." Inuyasha pulled one of the legs to him.

Sesshomaru smiled. "You aren't snarling at me."

"Yeah fine, I feel safe with you here. Doesn't mean I want you near them." Inuyasha sat up and moved so he was sitting in front of the pups, blocking Sesshomaru view of them. "Go away."

"Will you be alright if I leave for a little while?"

Inuyasha felt a flash of panic. "How long?"

"A day at most."

"Why? Where are you going?"

"I have something I need to do. I'll be back."

"Promise?" Inuyasha didn't like the fear that clenched in his belly at the thought of being alone again.

"I swear, I'll be back." Sesshomaru stood and looked down at his brother. He didn't want to leave. He wanted to stay and keep Inuyasha and the pups safe. But it was only for a day. "Don't worry."

Inuyasha nodded as he watched the demon leave the cave. He came back for a moment to leave the deer just inside the cave. "Don't go."

Sesshomaru felt a moment of sadness. He walked to the frightened hanyo and took his face in his hands. "I'll only be gone for a day. I'll be back before the sun goes down tomorrow." He kissed the boy on the forehead and winced. "You really need a bath."

"I know."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Sesshomaru stepped off of his Longma and staggered when Inuyasha slammed into him. He put his arms around the trembling hanyo and tried to sooth him. "Come now, Inuyasha. I wasn't gone for that long."

"Don't leave me again." Inuyasha clung to Sesshomaru's clothes. "I'll let you in with the pups, just please don't leave me alone again."

"I'm not going to leave again. And I don't want you to let me near the pups as a bribe, Inuyasha. Just calm down." Sesshomaru peeled the dirty hanyo off of him and sneered at the filth left behind on his clothes. "You need to bathe."

"I know. I'll go." Inuyasha turned and headed toward the creek. "I'll go. Just don't leave. Watch my pups."

"Inuyasha." The hanyo kept going. "Come back here. I brought a tub so you don't need to leave." Sesshomaru lifted a wooden tub from the Longma's back and set it near the fire. He handed Inuyasha a bucket. "Start filling it."

Inuyasha did as Sesshomaru said. "You left to bring me a tub to bathe in?"

"That was the main reason, yes." He started taking wrapped bundles from the packs. "Bathe now please."

"I'm filling the tub. I know I stink."

Sesshomaru took the bucket from Inuyasha. "Get in. Start scrubbing." He handed the filthy hanyo a scrub brush and a bar of soap.

Inuyasha got into the tub. The water was freezing and instantly turned murky just from the dirt on his feet. "This is going to take a while. We're gonna need to empty this thing a few times."

"Just get the dirt off of your skin, then we can worry about getting you completely clean."

As Sesshomaru continued to fill the tub, Inuyasha started to scrub. As he washed the dried blood from the inside of his legs, he couldn't help but remember how it got there.

Almost ten months had gone by since that day he was raped. He had known as soon as his heat had ended that he was pregnant. Demon markings had appeared over his hips and his instincts made him feel panicky every time he left the cave. Also, the overwhelming need to build some sort of nest had driven him to rip the furs off of everything he killed for food.

Now, he was pacing the cave. His belly was heavy and full of fitful movement. He had been having mild contractions for the last few hours. He did not want to have pups. But he didn't have much of a choice. It was going to happen. And judging by the way the contractions were coming faster and stronger, it was going to happen soon.

Inuyasha hissed and put a hand on the wall of the cave as a sharp pain shot through him. He looked down as wetness ran down the inside of his legs. Another contraction rode on the back of the one that just ended. He felt the need to push and squatted, bearing down as his muscles tightened painfully. He put his hands between his legs as he felt something pass through him.

Lifting the tiny pup, Inuyasha felt his chest tighten. It was so small. Was it normal to be so small? Why was his belly so big if all that was in there was this tiny little thing? He sat on his pile of furs and used his thumbs to wipe the baby's face clean. It was squealing very loudly. And it was a girl. He held it to his chest and wasn't surprised when it latched onto his nipple. It quieted and fell asleep as it nursed.

He had just laid down to rest when the pain started again. Over the next hour he had two more pups, another girl and a boy. It explained why his belly had been so large. He sat looking down at the tiny pups. What was he going to do with three pups? He didn't know how he would handle one. How was he going to do this alone?

Distressed, heart broken, and lonely, he curled around his babies and cried. He didn't want to lose them. He didn't want to watch them die. But he was terrified that that was what was going to happen. He wouldn't be able to care for them alone. And they would starve. Or something would find them and eat them while he was out looking for food. Or another demon would come along and kill them.

Over the following weeks his distress only grew. Every sound made him jump. He viciously attacked anything that came near the cave. He was feral in his ferocious need to protect his pups. And desperate in his need to find a way to truly keep them safe.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Inuyasha winced as Sesshomaru dumped a bucket of cold water over his head. "You're almost clean." He took the soap from the hanyo and started to scrub his hair.

"Sesshomaru." Inuyasha didn't know how to ask what was on his mind. He needed his pups safe. If that meant he had to grovel and beg of the one person he never thought he would go to for help, then so be it. "Will you really protect them?"

"Of course." Sesshomaru scrubbed his brother's hair. The soap suds turned grey with dirt. He dumped another bucket of water over the boy's head and started again.

"And me?" Inuyasha rubbed his eye when a bit of soap ran down his face.

"I'm not going to separate you from your pups."

"How do I know you won't take them from me when they don't need me to feed them anymore?"

"I will swear any oath you wish."

"I don't trust you to keep an oath."

"It's your decision, Inuyasha. If you wish to stay here, I will stay and protect you. But the castle is easier to defend and is full of guards. You and the pups will have a room deep in the castle and no one will bother you."

"What do I do when I need food?"

"I'll bring you food."

"When I want to bathe?"

"You can use the hot spring."

Inuyasha finished scrubbing his face and shivered when yet another bucket of water was dumped over his head. "I'm getting cold."

"Get out. We need to empty it now." Sesshomaru lifted the tub and took it into the trees to empty it. When he came back Inuyasha was huddled by the fire. "We're almost done." Inuyasha sat in the tub again. His skin was pink from the scrubbing. His hair was still a little tangled, but at least he didn't stink anymore. "Are you considering coming to the castle?"

"Yes. No." Inuyasha sighed. "I don't know. Maybe. I'm not ready to trust you yet."

"Take your time. I know I've never given you cause to trust me. But I regret the way I have treated you. I regret leaving you alone when I knew that you were likely to be raped." Sesshomaru took a deep breath and started to comb Inuyasha's hair while he soaped himself up again. "I was tired. I had just fought a particularly nasty demon. My control isn't the best when I am exhausted. As much as I have acted like I don't care about you, there is a part of me that does. And I didn't want to be the one to hurt you. But I should have stayed. A little sleep, and my control would have been better. But your scent was confusing me."

"I would have prefer it if you had done it."

Sesshomaru paused. "You would be happier if I had raped you?"

"You wouldn't have hurt me the way he did. It was a month before the damage to my face healed enough that I could eat. Even then, I had to eat something dead I found because my arms still weren't working from being broken. He raped me so violently that I tore and something in my hips broke. I had to crawl like a slug to the creek for water."

Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around Inuyasha and pressed his face to the top of his head. "I'm sorry. It's my fault."

"What he did to me isn't your fault. That you left me alone, that was awful of you. You wouldn't have hurt me nearly as badly." Inuyasha pulled away from Sesshomaru and started to wash the soap off of his skin. "But I love those pups. I wouldn't have them if things had been different."

"That's…" Sesshomaru filled the bucket again. "That's a good way to look at it, I guess."

"I'm not happy with you. I don't trust you. I don't trust this sudden change in attitude from you. It's going to take some time for me to be okay with accepting your help."

"I'm not going anywhere, Inuyasha." He pulled the hanyo to his feet. "You're clean." He handed Inuyasha a towel he pulled from one of the bags. "Dry off. Warm up." He watched the boy sit by the fire again and went to empty the tub. He set it against a tree and moved to sort through the bags. "I brought you clothes if you want them."

"I don't even know what happened to mine. They're probably in that pile of furs somewhere."

"Speaking of those furs. They need to go."

"They keep the pups warm."

"I brought clean blankets and a featherbed for you. Things that can easily be washed. Those furs might be keeping the pups warm but they are also getting filthy with urine and feces. They need to go."

Inuyasha growled softly. "I've been keeping my pups clean."

"Yes. I've seen that they are clean. I'm not accusing you of anything, Inuyasha. You are doing well with them. I'm just saying that those furs need to go. The blankets and the bed are warm and can be washed when needed. But it's your decision if you want to use them." He handed Inuyasha the clothes he had brought for him. "I also got clothes for the pups. If you want them. And diapers."

Inuyasha's mouth twitched. "I don't know how to use diapers."

"I can show you."

Gathering up the clothes, Inuyasha went back into the cave. "You aren't touching my pups."

Sesshomaru sighed. How long was it going to take the stubborn hanyo to trust him? "I can show you on something else."

"They don't need diapers. They're fine." Inuyasha pulled the clothes on and instantly felt better. The pups were waking up and starting to whine. He picked one up and let the haori he was wearing fall from one shoulder. "What else did you bring?"

"Work. If I'm going to be here for the foreseeable future, I have work that needs to be done." Sesshomaru lifted the bundle with the bedding in it. "Can I come in and set up this bed for you?"

"If you keep your distance." Inuyasha watched the man enter. He set a large bundle down and begin to unwrap it. "Do you think I should give them a real bath?"

"Have you been licking them clean?" At Inuyasha's nod he shrugged. "It's up to you. They are mostly clean. But laying on those furs, they aren't completely clean. You might want to bathe them before laying them on these clean blankets."

Inuyasha winced. "I didn't think of that." He picked up the two pups he wasn't currently nursing and set them in his lap. Now that his nose wasn't filled with the stink coming off of his own skin he could smell the stench coming off of the furs. Sesshomaru was right. They needed to go. He lifted one of the pups and sniffed it. "She smells."

"That's from the furs. And from you. We can warm up some water if you want to give them a bath. As long as you make sure they stay warm they will be fine."

"Could you do that? Heat up some water for me?"

"After I finish with this." After the feather bed was laid out, he began tossing blankets over it. He had brought half a dozen of them. They were thick and warm. The nights were cold and he wanted to make sure that Inuyasha and the pups were warm. He moved to gather up the furs and Inuyasha growled when he got too close. "Shush you. I'm not going to touch them." He picked up the furs and wrinkled his nose. They reeked of urine and rot. He carried them outside and took them deep into the forest. He dropped them and kicked them apart. He found Inuyasha's fire rat robes. They were filthy and torn, but with a washing and some stitching he could salvage them. Their father had left them to Inuyasha, he would want them back.

Tossing the red clothing into the tub, he pulled a pot from another bag and filled it with water. He set it over the fire and went to look in on Inuyasha again. He was sitting in the same spot, nursing another of the pups. "Are you hungry?"

"I'm always hungry lately." He shifted the pups and one of them let out a squeal of complaint. He put a hand on its head and moved his leg so that he was gently bouncing the pups.

Sesshomaru couldn't help smiling. "They're loud when they want something. You seem to know what they need when they make those weird noises."

"I've had three months to learn what the noises mean." Putting the little boy over his shoulder he patted its back until it burped. "Are you going to get me some food or are you just in here to annoy me with your presence?"

"Sorry. I like watching you with them. You're a natural mother."

Inuyasha frowned. "Not really. I had no idea what to do at first. They screamed all the time for weeks. I finally figured out that they needed to burp after eating and that they like to be bounced. It took a lot of trial and error."

"That doesn't mean you aren't a natural. It just means that you had no experience with babies and had to learn how to care for them. You knew how to feed them, at least."

"That was easy. I've seen babies nurse. But even if I hadn't, the fact that I was leaking milk all over the place for three days before I gave birth would have clued me in to the fact that that's how I was supposed to feed them." Inuyasha set the boy in his lap and picked up one of the girls. She was the last to nurse. "Get me some food."

"Alright. I'm going."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Sesshomaru returned to the little camp with a boar over his shoulder to find Inuyasha digging through one of the bags. "Looking for something?"

"I need a wash cloth." He pulled out a tiny yellow kimono and held it up.

"The other bag. In there with a few towels. Why are you frowning at that?" Dropping the boar, he opened the other bag and held out a couple wash clothes and towels. "Here."

Inuyasha took them and set them in his lap. He was still staring at the little kimono. "It's cute."

"I just grabbed a few things from the nursery. Use them if you want."

"Nursery?" Inuyasha pulled two more little kimonos out of the bag, one green one blue.

"The nursery at the castle. I grew up in there. Those were mine. Father kept everything. He said I might need them for my own children someday. But that isn't likely to happen."

Inuyasha set the kimonos on top of the towels and looked up at Sesshomaru. "Why won't that happen?"

"It's complicated." Pouring the boiling water from the pot into the bucket, he added a little cold water so it wouldn't be too hot. "Go bathe the pups."

Taking the bucket, Inuyasha went back into the cave. He had laid the pups on a folded up blanket to the side of the bed. He didn't want them peeing and making the clean bed dirty. He wet one of the clothes and gently started to bathe the pups. They didn't like it at all and started screaming. He soon had three squealing pups. He wanted to put diapers on them but had no idea how to do it. "Sesshomaru."

"What?" Busy skinning the boar, Sesshomaru almost missed what Inuyasha said next over the noise the pups were making.

"I need your help."

Sesshomaru set the knife aside, washed his hands, and went into the cave. "What do you need?"

Inuyasha grumbled. "I want to put diapers on them. I don't want to need to wash the bed every day."

"Alright." He went out and found the bag he had filled with things for the pups. He set it beside Inuyasha and pulled out one of the dozen or so diapers he had studded in with the clothes. He folded it into a triangle and handed it to Inuyasha. "Lay this down and put the pup on top of it so the point is between its legs."

Inuyasha looked at the cloth dubiously and gave Sesshomaru a nervous glance. "You do it."

"That would require that I touch them."

"Shut up. I know that. Just do it already before I change my mind."

"Alright." Sesshomaru knelt and set the diaper on the bed. He held his arms out and smiled when Inuyasha set the little boy in his hands. "He looks like father."

"Don't talk, just do it." Inuyasha's heart was racing. His hands itched to snatch his pup back.

Sesshomaru carefully diapered the pup and handed him back to the nervous hanyo. "All safe, Inuyasha. Calm down before you panic."

"I'm fine." He handed the next pup over and watched closely again as Sesshomaru diaper her. He growled when Sesshomaru brushed a thumb over the black circle on her forehead. "Give her back." Sesshomaru handed her over. He lifted the pup to his face and growled at the spot of Sesshomaru scent on her face. He gave her a quick lick to erase it and felt himself flush when Sesshomaru chuckled. "Shut up. Go away. I think I can do it myself now." He pulled out another diaper from the bag and diapered the last pup. He was clumsy and fumbled a bit but he got it done. "Where did you learn to do diapers?"

"Father taught me before you were born. He wanted me to know how to care for you if the need arose." He stood and moved away. Inuyasha was beginning to tremble from his being too close to the pups. "Thank you for trust me enough to help."

"Yeah. Thanks. Go away please." Inuyasha breathed a sigh of relief as Sesshomaru left. He carefully put the kimonos on the pups and laid them on the bed. He had to admit, they looked adorable. He crawled onto the bed and pushed the blankets around until he made a sort of nest with the pups in the center. He curled around them and closed his eyes. He was exhausted now that Sesshomaru was back and the frightened clenching in his gut had relaxed.

"Do you want me to cook this?"

"Yeah. I'm gonna take a nap. Wake me up when it's done." He closed his eyes and pulled his pups tight against his body. They wiggled and complained a bit, probably because of the unfamiliar feel of being clothed. But they settled quickly and he drifted to sleep listening to the soft sound of their breathing.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Inuyasha sat outside by the fire with the pups in his lap. He had decided that morning that they needed a little fresh air. It was the first time he had brought them outside of the cave. They were wearing clean diapers and were laying peacefully in the cradle of his legs. He was trying very hard not to laugh as Sesshomaru knelt beside the wash tub and scrubbed the dirty diapers. His face was scrunched in disgust. "I can do that, you know."

"Yes. I am aware of that. But I told you I would help." He scrubbed the last of the dirty diapers and slung it over a branch with the other two. Those done, he tossed Inuyasha's fire rat robes into the tub to soak. "Stop laughing."

"I can't help it. You look so ridiculous." Inuyasha snickered. Sesshomaru had stripped to the waist so his clothes wouldn't get wet. He has soap suds around his elbows and smeared on his forehead from where he had brushed his hair out of his face.

"Just eat and let me do this. Your clothes are going to need to be washed several times before I can mend them." He dropped the soap into the tub and got back on his knees. He started to scrub. The water quickly turned brown. He emptied the tub and poured a pot full of hot water over the bright red cloth. He went back to scrubbing, ignoring the heat from the water.

"Can those even be salvaged?" Inuyasha pulled Sesshomaru's fluffy thing tighter around himself. The wind was cold so he had pulled the thing into his lap when Sesshomaru had set it on his discarded clothes. The pups here nestled in the fur, nice and warm and protected from the wind. They also looked very sweet curled up in the white fur in their tiny kimonos. They were getting covered in the demons scent, but Inuyasha didn't mind at that moment. They were warm and that was what mattered.

"Yes. The material is strong. They are torn but not as badly as it seems. I can mend them." He lifted the red haori and looked at the tear down the back. He had been made by claws. Sesshomaru felt anger at himself rise and stuffed it back into the water.

Inuyasha took another bite of the fish he was currently eating and turned his eyes back to the pups. All three of them were awake. It was the first time they had all been awake at the same time without crying. They seemed content just lying in his lap, staring up at the trees over their heads. The little boy had a handful of the fur in his fist and was sucking on it. Inuyasha debated pulling the fur out of his fist, he didn't know how clean it was, but decided it wasn't worth the trouble. The little pup would probably start screaming. "This thing is clean, right?"

"Yes. I clean it regularly. Why?"

"Taisho is sucking on it."

Sesshomaru's lips twitched. "Is that what you've named the boy?"

"Yes." Inuyasha face warmed. "Is that ok?"

"Of course. I did say he looks like father." He went to empty the tub again and filled it once more. "Have you named the girls?"

"Yes." He put a finger in one of the girl's hands when she waved up at him and smiled as she pulled it to her mouth.

"Are you going to tell me?"

"Amaya and Meiko."

"Which is which?"

"Amaya is the one with the spot on her head." He touched a finger to the black circle and the little girls eyes rolled up to follow his finger. She cooed at him and he grinned. "Did you hear that?"

"That sound one of them made?" After hanging Inuyasha's robes to dry and moved to crouch beside him, looking down at the pup. "They're really peaceful right now."

"They've never made a sound like that." In touched the pup's nose and she made another happy sound.

"She's talking to you." Sesshomaru smiled when the little boy reached a hand towards him. He offered his finger and it clamped on. Inuyasha was so focused on the little girl he didn't seem to notice as it pulled his finger into its mouth. He gave a little coo and Inuyasha jumped. He pulled his hand away quickly, making it give a noise of protest. "Sorry. Couldn't help it. They are really cute."

Inuyasha looked at the soft smile the demon gave the pups. "You won't hurt them?"

"I won't hurt them." He waved his finger at the pups and all three of them gave a happy coo. He laughed warmly and waved all of his fingers. They gave a happy squeal and all reached out for him. "Look at that."

"Sit down."

Sesshomaru sat, still waving his fingers at the pups. He blinked in surprise when Inuyasha sat up, lifted the whole bundle of them, and deposited them in his lap. "Are you sure?"

"Just stay right there." He stood and shifted nervously. "You really won't hurt them, right?"

"I won't hurt them, Inuyasha." He gave the pup's a hand and they all took and finger and started gnawing on it. He smiled down at them, ignoring Inuyasha nervous movements. "Take them back if you don't trust me yet. But I can tell that you need to move around for a while. Go for a run for a few minutes. They're content right now."

Inuyasha twisted his hands in his haori. He wanted to gather up his pups and hide in the cave again. He really didn't like seeing them in Sesshomaru's lap. But the demon was right. He seriously needed to move. His muscles were tight from a combination of nervousness and not being used much over the last few months. A run sounded really good. But he couldn't do it. He bent and snatched up the pups and ran back into the cave. "I can't."

Sesshomaru sighed. He couldn't even be annoyed. It was his own fault that Inuyasha didn't trust him. "It's alright. Maybe tomorrow."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Another week passed. One day it would seem like he was making progress is gaining Inuyasha's trust, the next it would seem that he still had a long way to go. Inuyasha hid in the cave and wouldn't let him near for two days after he had let Sesshomaru hold the pups for those few, precious minutes. On the third day he had walked out, put the puppies in his lap, and ran off. He had come back 10 minutes later, snatched the pups up, and disappeared again for three more days. The only time Sesshomaru saw him during those days was when he came out to get food. And he wouldn't talk except to tell Sesshomaru to stay out of the cave.

Inuyasha was currently sitting across from him wearing his familiar fire rat robes. Sesshomaru had mended them as best he could. There was a small piece that had been missing from one of the legs, but it didn't look too bad. The hanyo was eating the deer he had brought in that morning. He kept glancing nervously up at the sky.

"Be calm. I won't let anything happen to you or them. You're safe."

Inuyasha gave an involuntary shiver and turned his eyes to his brother. "I'm never safe on these nights."

"You are tonight. Finish eating, go inside, curl up with your pups, and just sleep. The new moon won't hurt you. And neither will anything else. They would have to go through me."

"And what is to protect us from you?" Inuyasha glanced up at the sky again. It was getting dark. The sun would be set soon.

"I'll be sitting right here all night. I told you before and I will say it again, you have nothing to fear from me anymore." He handed the hanyo a cup of tea. "Try to relax."

"You can't sit out here all night."

"I always do."

"It's going to rain."

"It doesn't matter. A little rain isn't going to hurt me. You just focus on keeping your pups warm and getting some sleep."

Inuyasha huddled in on himself and pulled Sesshomaru's fluffy thing towards him. For some reason the stupid thing comforted him. "I don't want to be alone."

"You can take that with you if you want." Pulling the thing off his shoulder, he passed it to the trembling hanyo.

"Can I take you with it?" His voice was small and he silently hated himself for sounding weak.

"If you wish." He watched Inuyasha carefully. He was frightened. Very much so. He was visibly trembling. "Inuyasha, I swear to you that I will protect you. You don't need to worry."

"I have a hard time keeping them warm on these nights. The first time, after they were born, they got so cold." A tear ran down his cheek and he didn't bother to wipe it away. "I was so scared I was going to lose them. All I could do was bundle them up in furs and hope they survived."

"The featherbed and blankets will keep them warm. Go on inside."

Inuyasha stood, wrapping the fluffy thing around his shoulder. He bent, took Sesshomaru's hand, and pulled him into the cave with him. He could hear the pups fussing. They were due to be fed again. He crawled into the bed, pulled the pups to him, and started to feed them. "Get in."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "In the bed?"

"Yes. Get in."

Slowly, he crawled onto the bed. He laid on his side, facing Inuyasha, the pups between them. He propped his head on a hand and watched them nurse. Inuyasha was still trembling. "If I make you uncomfortable, I'll go. I don't mind the rain."

Inuyasha shuddered. His hair went black, his ears becoming human. He huddled around his pups and shivered. He was suddenly very cold. "Keep us warm."

Sesshomaru smiled sadly, but he moved the blankets around so that he could pull them up over all five of them. His body heat would keep Inuyasha and the pups warm. "Sleep. I'll be right here."

While the pups nursed, he tucked himself closer to Sesshomaru. "Don't let them get cold. Please."

Putting a hand over the pups, Sesshomaru wiggled out of his shirt. One of the pups turned and nuzzled against his bare skin, making fitful noises. "She's hungry."

Inuyasha turned the pup and she latched onto a nipple. "Oddly enough, I keep the extra set of nipples when I turn human. I can still feed all three of them at the same time if I'm lying down." Inuyasha scooted closer to his brother. He set his forehead against the heat of his shoulder. "You're really warm."

"As are you, normally." He ran a gentle hand down Inuyasha's back and the hanyo moved even closer, pressing as much of his cold body against him as he could without squishing the pups.

The pups nursed and fell asleep, cradled between their mother and their uncle. Inuyasha fell asleep as soon as they were settled, his face against Sesshomaru shoulder, arm around his waist, and knee ticked between his legs. He was very warm and very comfortable. And for the first time in a very long time, he felt truly safe.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

A loud crack echoed through the cave and Inuyasha startled awake. The pups shrieked and he put a hand over them. A strong arm pulled him close to a warm body and rocked him gently. "Hush now, it's only thunder."

The pups continued to cry and he quieted them by popping nipples into their mouths. "That was loud." He moved so his face was against Sesshomaru's chest.

"The storm is right over us. It will pass soon." Putting a gentle hand on the pups, he tried to comfort them as another ripple of thunder echoed and they started crying even louder. "They don't like the noise."

"No. Neither do I." He lifted his face, pressing it against Sesshomaru's neck. His dull human nose could just make out his scent there. It relaxed him a little. "You're so warm." He ran his hand up Sesshomaru back. His knee pushed further between his legs.

Sesshomaru sighed and pulled the hanyo's hips against himself. "Stop that. You have no idea what your scent does to me."

"What scent? I'm human right now." He glanced down at the pups and got them suckling again.

"Even human you still smell like an unmated uke. Even out of heat your scent is enticing." He ran a gentle hand down the hanyo's back, letting his fingers brush over the swell of his ass.

Inuyasha moaned softly and sighed against Sesshomaru neck. "Touch me."

The words startled Sesshomaru out of lazy movements. "Inuyasha, do you even know what you're saying?"

"I know what I'm saying. I'm not stupid." Inuyasha looked up into Sesshomaru's face. "If I don't find a mate, someone is going to rape me every time I go into heat, right?"

Sesshomaru gave a slow nod. "Yes, most likely. But if you come to the castle I can protect you. And you don't need to worry about going into heat again for another 5 years." He watched tears fill Inuyasha's dark, human eyes. "Don't." He pressed his lips to the boy's forehead. "Don't cry. Please."

Inuyasha clung to Sesshomaru and a quiet sob escaped him. "Don't let that happen to me again. I couldn't live with it. I tried to kill myself, twice, when I realized the man who raped me got me pregnant. And I was able to move again. But I couldn't. As much as I wanted to die, I couldn't kill my child." He took a shuddering breath. "Don't leave me alone again. If you really want to protect me, don't let that happen to me again."

"So you want me to mate you?"

"Yes. You've been so nice to me. And you've been so gentle with the pups. You scare me. I don't really trust you. But I need you. Please. I need you. I've thought about it a lot over the last few days. I can't go through this again. As much as I love these pups, I cannot go through being raped again. I want you to mate me. I don't really trust you, but a part of me knows that you will keep me and my babies safe." Thunder crashed again and he whimpered. The pups screamed. He started to cry along with them.

Sesshomaru gently stroked the pup's heads. The storm was passing. That peel of thunder hadn't been as loud. They sat in silence for a few minutes, the pups once again nursing. Sesshomaru considered what Inuyasha had asked of him. "I've never wanted a mate. I've always thought, if I wanted an heir, I would do as father did. Make a deal with another Inu family for one of their females to provide me an heir. A mate meant devoting my life to someone else. It meant giving a part of myself to someone else. It's not something I have ever wanted. I like being alone."

Inuyasha huddled around his pups. "You don't want me. I have pups by someone else so you don't want me now."

"I didn't say that." He pulled Inuyasha back against him. He was trembling again. He tilted the hanyo's face up and captured his lips. "I didn't say that." He deepened the kiss and Inuyasha gave a soft moan. "I enjoy being with you. Something in me relaxes when I'm near you. It always has. That feeling has grown over the time since you have been unsealed from that tree. I've enjoy our sparring, even though some of it has been rather painful. You challenge me like no one ever has." He nipped a spot on Inuyasha's neck and felt him begin to swell against his hip. "I can't mate you while you're human. It won't work. That will have to wait until your demon half returns."

"I don't care." Inuyasha put a hand on the back of Sesshomaru's neck and pulled him closer. "Touch me."

Sesshomaru gently pulled the now sleeping pups away from Inuyasha. He rose up, tucked them into the warm spot where he had been laying, and moved his body over Inuyasha's. "Are you sure? Because if you really want this, I will do it. I will mate you and devote my life to keeping you and your pups safe."

Inuyasha rolled over beneath Sesshomaru so he was laying on his belly. He lifted his hips and pressed his ass into the demons groin, feeling the stiffness trapped in his clothes. "Take me."

Growling softly, Sesshomaru moved under the blankets. He pulled Inuyasha clothes off and tossed them out of the bed. He did the same to what he was still wearing before he pressed his nose into the young hanyo's ass and breathed deeply of his scent, dull in his human form, but still strong enough to make his cock throb with longing. He swept his tongue over the tight hole between the firm globes of his ass and Inuyasha gave a startled cry. He thrust his tongue into that pink pucker and Inuyasha trembled, moaning loudly.

Inuyasha could only pant and moan as Sesshomaru's tongue worked him open. He felt fingers push into him and felt his cock stiffen even further. "Oh, Kami. More. Please. More."

When Inuyasha was slick and as loose as he was going to get from his fingers, Sesshomaru kissed up Inuyasha spine and pressed his cock to the wet hole. "This may hurt a bit."

"I know." Inuyasha hissed as Sesshomaru's girth slowly thrust into him. "Stop, stop." He put a hand back and pressed against Sesshomaru hips. His hole was burning from being stretched. Sesshomaru was huge. Larger even that the demon that had raped him.

"Tell me when." Sesshomaru had himself braced over Inuyasha. Just the head of his cock was wrapped in that tight, quivering hole. "Try to relax."

"I'm trying. You're just so big." He moaned softly when Sesshomaru chuckled, making his cock jump. "Stop that."

"Sorry." He felt Inuyasha slowly relax around him. "This won't take as long when your demon half returns. The human body isn't exactly build to handle a demon."

"Shut up. I'm trying to concentrate. Just don't talk."

"As you wish." Sesshomaru bent and began to softly kiss, lick, and suck the back of Inuyasha's neck.

Inuyasha moaned. The attention to his neck felt so good. It helped him to relax faster. Soon he felt ready and he pressed his ass up towards Sesshomaru hips. That huge cock slid further into him. The broad head pushed firmly against a spot inside him that made him give a strangled cry and his muscles went liquid.

Sesshomaru chuckled again and caught Inuyasha with an arm around his waist as he collapsed beneath him. "Find the sweet spot, did you?"

"You're talking when you should be fucking me. Shut up already." Inuyasha moaned as Sesshomaru pressed back into him. He pushed against that spot again, making him cry out, and just kept going. Inches of his cock rubbed against that spot and he could only claw at the blankets and moan. Sesshomaru's hips met his and his body felt filled beyond belief. His ass still burned a bit, but that massive cock was completely buried inside of him.

Sesshomaru continued to play with the back of the moaning hanyo's neck. He simply stayed where he was while the boy panted and moaned.

"You aren't moving." Sesshomaru just kept nibbling on his neck. He moved his hips, trying to make Sesshomaru move. The slight movement of his hips caused Sesshomaru length to rock inside of him. It felt amazing. Sesshomaru pulled back some and stopped moving again. Frustrated, Inuyasha tucked his hips under and thrust back. He shoved his fist into his mouth to keep from screaming and waking the pups as the head of Sesshomaru's cock rammed right into that spot. "Oh, Kami. Oh, fuck. Don't move. Don't fucking move."

Sesshomaru grunted as Inuyasha thrust up onto his cock again. Inuyasha had his hand in his mouth, stifling the cries he made every time he thrust back. Sesshomaru chuckled again. He knew what the boy was doing. He obeyed and stayed right where he was.

Inuyasha braced a hand under his hips and used it as leverage. He thrust his hips up onto Sesshomaru's cock over and over. It felt so fucking good. His other hand was in his mouth. He didn't want to wake the pups. He wanted to fucking cum. He started moving his hips faster. Heat was pooling in his groin and his balls were drawing up tight. He gave one last thrust up onto that huge cock and his body burst in a flash bang on pure pleasure. Stars winked in his eyes as his cock pumped onto the blanket beneath him. He gasped when Sesshomaru gripped his hips and started to fuck him, hard and fast. His orgasm roared to life again and he all but screamed against his fist as his cock exploded and sprayed the blanket again.

A deep growl rumbled through Sesshomaru's chest as his orgasm hit him. He sank his teeth into the back of Inuyasha's neck and fought every ounce of his instincts to not pump the young hanyo full of mating venom. It wouldn't work just now and he didn't want to waste what little he had. If he used it now, it would take a year to reproduce the amount needed to seal a mating.

Inuyasha felt his bowels fill as Sesshomaru slammed into him and bit his neck. His growl vibrated down his spine. Sesshomaru cock pulsed inside of him for what felt like minutes before he felt him start to deflate. Inuyasha gave a pained moaned. "You're hurting me."

Sesshomaru opened his mouth and Inuyasha rolled away slightly. "Sorry." He quickly pulled the soiled blanket out from under Inuyasha, pushed the pups back against him, and rolled onto his side next to him again. Closing his eyes, he let out a long breath and closed his eyes. "That was amazing."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Inuyasha pulled the squirming pups against him, wincing as they latched onto him. His nipples were throbbing from the sex and the suckling hurt a bit. "My ass is going to be sore for a week."

Sesshomaru frowned and sat up. "Did I hurt you?" He threw the blankets back and pushed Inuyasha's legs open. He was leaking cum onto the featherbed, but there was no blood. "You aren't bleeding."

Inuyasha closed his leg and pushed Sesshomaru away with his feet. "Stop that. Pull the blankets back up. It's really cold in here." As if to prove his point, he shivered violently.

Sliding behind Inuyasha, Sesshomaru wrapped him in his arms and legs. Inuyasha gave a happy moan and wiggled his butt against him. Sesshomaru nipped his shoulder playfully. "Don't do that. You'll get me going again." His cock was already starting to swell. Inuyasha pressed against him again. "You're asking for it, boy."

"So give it to me and shut up. You talk entirely too much. I know what I'm do…ahhhhhh." His sentence was cut off when that incredible cock pressed into him again. Sesshomaru hooked an arm under his leg and lifted it to spread him open so that he could fully enter him. Inuyasha looked down at the pups still suckling and put his arms around them to hold them against him. "Go slow."

Starting up a slow, steady rhythm, Sesshomaru simply enjoyed the soft moans and the tight heat around his cock. He kept that slow movement going for what felt like an hour. After the third time Inuyasha gave a soft cry from a gentle orgasm, Sesshomaru's eyes were drawn to the mouth of the cave. The sky he could see was turning grey. Inuyasha kept begging for more. He slowly worked himself in and out of the moaning hanyo. His body trembled with each deep thrust. He kept up the slow pace as the sky grew lighter. Another half hour passed before Inuyasha shuddered, his ass clenching tight around his cock. Sesshomaru turned back to find that his hair was once again white. Pushing the pups away again, Sesshomaru yanked Inuyasha to his knees.

Inuyasha cried out at the sudden change of angle. He stuffed his fist into his mouth again as Sesshomaru began a fast, brutal rhythm. It rode the line of being painful but oh, Kami, did it feel good. He was about to ask him to slow down when the demon wrapped a hand in his hair and yanked him up, pressing his back against his body. He cried out and came, hard, when teeth sank into his neck again. Fire raced through his blood and his cock pulsed over and over. Thick ropes of cum pumped one after another and just kept coming. Thoughts of not waking the pups vanished as his orgasm seemed to go on forever.

Sesshomaru growled and he filled Inuyasha with more than his seed. His fangs pumped the mating venom into Inuyasha's blood. He felt the echoing release into his own blood, sealing the bond. The center of his chest burned and he knew the mating mark was appearing. When his cock finally stopped pulsing, he knew the deed was done. The mating was complete. He gently took his fangs from Inuyasha neck and pulled out of him. He pushed him over so he was cradling the pups.

Inuyasha looked up at Sesshomaru with unfocused eyes. "What was that?"

"The mating bond." He looked down at the mark on his chest and felt a jolt of surprise. The mark was different for every pair, but this seemed a little literal. In the center of his chest was a sliver moon, a curled up Inu pup held in its sway. The mark was the same deep purple as the rest of his markings. He glanced down at Inuyasha to find the same mark on his belly. He smiled down at his mate and pointed to his chest. "I guess even our mating knows that I will protect your pups."

Inuyasha's eyes cleared and he frowned. "What is that?" He sat up to get a closer look.

"Our mating bond marking." He poked Inuyasha's belly.

Looking down, he saw the same mark on his belly that was on Sesshomaru's chest. He looked back up again and leaned closer. "It looks like Amaya."

"Yes. She's the one that most embodies that the pups aren't of my seed."

Inuyasha shrugged and pushed the blankets off himself. He wound them around the sleeping pups. "Seed or not, you're their daddy now." He stood and walked nude from the cave. He came back a moment later to find Sesshomaru laying with his face against the pups. "I'm hungry. Come find me food, mate."

"In a moment. You've never let me just sit and watch them sleep before." One of the pups twitched and kicked him. He sat up sharply and put his hand over his nose. "Ow. They're strong."

"I could have told you that. Food. Now." Inuyasha put his hands on his hips and pointed toward the trees.

Sesshomaru growled softly. "Demanding bitch."

"You mated me. You get me food when I'm hungry." He turned and went outside again.

Sesshomaru left the cave to find his mate squatting over the creek, splashing water between his legs. "Put some water in the tub and have a bath."

"I don't want a bath. I like stinking like you. What I don't like is feeling your cum running down my legs." He looked up to find Sesshomaru silently laughing at him. "Shut up. Get me food. And a lot of it. I'm starving."

"I'm not going to let you be this demanding forever." Grumbling, Sesshomaru went off into the trees.

Inuyasha's voice called out behind him. "Oh, yes you will!"

Sesshomaru could only smile and shake his head. Yeah, he probably would.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

The journey to the castle had not been easy. It had taken almost a week after the mating to convince the stubborn hanyo that they needed to be in the castle. Inuyasha had the pups secure in a sling across the front of his body, his arms protectively around them. He had walked so close to Sesshomaru the entire trip that he kept bumping into him. When they finally reached the castle, the nearness of the guards had Inuyasha tightening his hold around the pups. They had given a shriek of protest, causing several of the guards to give him curious glances. When they finally reached Sesshomaru's bedroom, Inuyasha had burrowed into the bed with the pups and refused to come out.

"Inuyasha, it's been four days. You need to come out now." Sesshomaru sat on the side of the bed, gently stroking Inuyasha back.

"No I don't. I'm fine right here."

"You need a bath. And the pups need some air. I know you are trying to protect them, but no one here is going to harm them."

"I don't want anyone near them."

"That's fine. I can stay with them while you go use the hot spring. And I can dismiss the guards so you won't see anyone on route to the garden. But you need to stop hiding." He pulled the blankets away from Inuyasha face and bent to nip his ear. "Come on. Don't you trust me?"

"No. That's the problem."

Sesshomaru sat up with a huff. "You're my mate, Inuyasha. Why would I hurt you?"

"Maybe you just did it to get me out of the cave and somewhere that you can control me. You only need me until the pups are weaned. Then you can kill me and keep them for yourself."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Fine." He pulled the blankets off of the bed and grabbed Inuyasha by the ankles. "If you won't bathe willingly, I'll drag you out."

"Stop!" Inuyasha dug his claws into the bed. "Leave me alone, damn it." He twisted and slashed at Sesshomaru. The demon disappeared and he spun when he heard a squeak. "Give them back."

Sesshomaru turned his back on Inuyasha and walked out the door, pups in his arms. "They need a bath, too."

"Give them back!" Inuyasha jumped on Sesshomaru's back and bit his shoulder.

"If you don't want me to drop them, I suggest you not do that." He shifted the pups while Inuyasha continued to cling to his back. He pushed open the door to his personal hot spring and set the pups on a towel in a basket. When Inuyasha dropped from him and reached for them, he grabbed him around the waist and tossed him into the water, clothes and all. "Until you bathe, you are not getting them back."

Inuyasha sputtered and flailed until he got his feet under him. He stood, soaked and dripping, and glared at Sesshomaru. "Give me my pups."

"Wash your hair." Sesshomaru sat beside the basket and gave the pups his fingers. He bent to make soft noises at them and they cooed happily. "You aren't bathing."

Pulling his water heavy clothes off, Inuyasha tossed them towards Sesshomaru. He picked up a bar of soap and hurriedly scrubbed himself, not taking his eyes off of Sesshomaru. "Stop touching them."

"Shut up and bathe. You need to get over this fear you have of letting me be a father to our pups. I'm not going to hurt them, damn it. They are as much mine as they are yours now. You asked me to mate you, so I did. I don't care how much you are regretting that decision now. But I'm your mate. I'm going to play with my children."

Inuyasha swallowed painfully and turned his eyes down. "I'm not regretting my decision." He sat and gave Sesshomaru his back. He was right, damn it. He hated it when Sesshomaru was right. He looked up when the water shifted. "What are you doing?"

Sesshomaru had removed his clothing and carried the pups into the water with him. "I said that they need a bath." The pups started to complain as soon as they got wet. "They're old enough now that they need real baths and not just what you do with your tongue."

"I keep them clean."

"As clean as you can with saliva, yes." He handed Inuyasha one of the pups and sat back with the other two, trying to entice them to play. "Wash her."

Inuyasha looked down at the little girl in his hands. She was making a face like she was getting ready to start screaming. He bounced her in the water, helping her make little splashes. Soon she was happily splashing while he soaped her up. "They seem to like the water, at least."

"Because they are starting to get playful. You can't keep them huddled in bed with you anymore. They need to learn to play." He took back the girl pup and handed her sister to Inuyasha. "We're going to take them outside in the garden and we are going to play with them."

"I don't know how I feel about taking them outside. It's cold."

"Which is why they will be bundled up in something warm. And it's not that cold. The weather is warming up."

Inuyasha took the other girl back and held them so they could play together. "You said something about a nursery."

Sesshomaru rubbed soap between his hands and worked it into the little boy's hair. "They aren't old enough for the nursery yet. Not until you wean them."

"I'm not doing that any time soon." Inuyasha watched Sesshomaru carefully. He was really very gentle and was careful not to get soap in the pup's eyes. He also made funny noises and kept his attention while washing him. "You're good at that."

"Don't know how. I've never done it before." He washed the soap off the pup and set it in the shallow area of the pool.

"You're the one who's a natural. They like you."

"Of course they do. I'm their father." He slid under the water and popped back up, causing the pup to squeal with laughter. He smiled at his mate when he set the girls beside their brother. "You need to play with them, too."

"I don't really know how." Inuyasha watched Sesshomaru duck under the water again. The sound of the pup's laughter echoed in the room.

"You've been focusing on nothing but keeping them safe. Now that they are truly safe, you need to learn how to do other things. Let me worry about safety. You can just play with them now." He reached out and pulled Inuyasha against his side. "They're babies. It doesn't take much to entertain them."

Inuyasha pulled away. "I've tried. They don't want to play with me."

Sesshomaru softened. "Of course they do. You're their mother. They just aren't used to you being playful." He took Inuyasha's hand and tugged him close again. "Come here." He nuzzled the boy's neck and wound a hand around his waist. "You need to relax."

Inuyasha squirmed and scooped up the pups. "They need to sleep now." Sesshomaru groaned and slid under the water. When he came back up, Inuyasha had the pups wrapped in a towel. He glanced back at his mate. "Well? Come help me relax."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Sesshomaru didn't bother with a towel as he followed Inuyasha back to the bedroom. The hanyo's skin was flushed, his face red. "Why are you so embarrassed, Inuyasha?"

"Because I feel weird asking you for sex. It's not like I was a virgin. But you're….you. I don't even like you very much. And now all I can think about is getting your cock in my ass." Setting the pups in the basket Sesshomaru dropped next to the bed, he tucked them into the fluffy towel. They settled quickly, tired from playing in the bath. He moaned when strong arms wrapped around him and lifted him, pressing his back against firm muscles. "How do you do this to me?"

"We're mated." Sesshomaru took Inuyasha's swelling manhood in his hand and gave it a firm stroke. "We'll crave each other."

"I don't want to crave you." He gasped softly when Sesshomaru's fangs nipped his neck.

"To bad." Pushing Inuyasha onto the bed, he lifted the hanyo's hips and rubbed himself between the globes of his ass. "You have the most beautiful ass I have ever seen."

"Shut up. Don't talk. I hate it when you talk. Just fuck me."

"Maybe I want to talk." He slapped Inuyasha's ass, earning himself a growl of annoyance. "Maybe it's you who should be doing something more productive with your mouth."

Inuyasha rolled over and looked at Sesshomaru with a worried frown. "Like what?"

"Like putting it around my cock." Straddling Inuyasha's chest, he pressed the head of his shaft to the hanyo's lips. "Open."

"I don't want to do that." He turned his head away and hissed when Sesshomaru took a handful of his hair and yanked his head back. "I said no, damn it."

"You'll do it someday."

"Why don't you just shut up and put it in me already?"

"So impatient." Sesshomaru flipped the boy over again. He pressed his thumbs into the tight hole and stretched it open. He was already wet and loose. "Such a greedy little hole."

"Damn it, Sesshomaru. Shut up!" Embarrassed, he put his face in a pillow.

Sesshomaru chuckled. "You are so easy to tease." He pressed his cock against the hole. "Tell me you want it."

"I want it. Give it to me now." He moaned loudly when Sesshomaru pressed into him. "Oh, Kami. Why does this feel so fucking good?"

"Because you're an uke and I'm your mate." Rocking his hips in a slow rhythm, he caressed Inuyasha's skin, feeling him shiver, listening to the chorus of sounds he made. "You are so beautiful."

"Shut up." Inuyasha pressed back, urging Sesshomaru to move faster. "Just fuck me."

Sesshomaru complied. He took a firm grip on Inuyasha's hips and moved into a fast, hard rhythm. He groaned when Inuyasha cried out and came, his body tightening around him. But he didn't stop.

Inuyasha screamed as he came for the fourth time. "Enough! Please." As good as it felt, it hurt to cum so many times in a row. "Please, Sess. Enough."

Letting go of his control, Sesshomaru sighed in pleasure as he filled his mate. He pulled out carefully and watched his seed drip from Inuyasha's gaping hole before he rolled away. Dropping onto his back, he pulled Inuyasha against him. "You make the prettiest sounds while I fuck you."

Inuyasha sat up and moved away. "You ruin moments when you open your mouth."

"I'm not allowed to compliment you?" Rolling onto his side, he watched Inuyasha gather up the pups and curl around them. He loved watching them nurse for some odd reason.

"No. You're not allowed to talk at all during or after sex. Just don't."

"Why does it embarrass you so much? You'll get used to this. We're mated. You're stuck with me for the rest of our lives."

Inuyasha reached out and put a hand over Sesshomaru's mouth. "I prefer you not talking."

Sesshomaru smiled behind the hand. He moved closer to his mate and set their foreheads together. He gently touched the pups, stroking their soft heads. They had grown since he had first seen them. He could hardly imagine how truly tiny they were when they were born. They were barely bigger than his hand now. Scooting down, he nuzzled his face against them and closed his eyes.

"You're gonna get kicked." He stroked Sesshomaru's hair. He looked really sweet cuddling with the pups.

"I like the way they smell."

"They smell like milk."

"Yes. I like it." He nuzzled closer and one of the girls grabbed a handful of his hair.

Inuyasha watched Sesshomaru until his breathing deepened. Finished nursing, the pups snuggled against Sesshomaru's face and neck. Curling around them, and Sesshomaru's head, Inuyasha pulled the blankets up over them and let himself drift.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Inuyasha groaned and stretched, his muscles protesting. He felt like he had been asleep for days. He had fallen asleep after Sesshomaru had pinned him to the bed and fucked him for hours after feeding him dinner. He felt around for his pups and felt a flash of panic. They weren't near him. He sat up and hissed and fell back as his ass protested the movement.

"Calm down. They're right here."

Sitting up more carefully, he found Sesshomaru laying on his belly on a blanket on the floor. The pups were wiggling around in front of him. "Give them back."

"Shush. You were asleep and they were restless. So I brought them some toys." He shook a stuffed bunny over Taisho and he cooed happily and reached for it. "We're going outside today. So you should put some clothes on."

"I don't want to put clothes on." Inuyasha laid at the end of the bed and watched Sesshomaru play with the pups.

"Alright. Go nude. I don't mind." He shook a toy that made noise and all three of the pups looked up at it.

"I'm not going outside." Inuyasha pulled a blanket around him and snuggled into it.

"Alright. We'll go without you." Sitting up, Sesshomaru started putting warm clothes on the pups. Once he had them bundled up he put them in a basket with the toys. "Sure you don't want to come?"

"Give me my pups."

"I'm taking our pups outside. Come or don't, it's your decision." He was setting the pups on the grass in the garden when Inuyasha joined them, fully clothed. "That wasn't so difficult, was it?"

"Stop stealing them." Inuyasha flopped down in the grass and pulled the pups into his lap.

"Stop trying to keep them from me. It's not going to work anymore." He handed Inuyasha the noisy toy and laid with his head on the hanyo's knee. "Play with them."

"I don't know how." He shook the toy and the pups babbled up at it.

"Just wiggle the toys. They seem to like the movement and noise." He watched a smile slowly spread across Inuyasha's face as the pups babbled and cooed and squeaked in response to the toys.

Sesshomaru pushed Inuyasha's hair over his shoulder and brushed his fingers over his face. "You're so beautiful."

Inuyasha frowned. "Shut up. Go away."

"No."

"Jeez, you're clingy."

"Because I love you."

Inuyasha blinked and his eyes widened in shock. Then they narrowed in anger. "You're full of shit."

Sesshomaru sighed and picked up little Meiko. He held her over his head and wiggled her a bit. She laughed and reached down for him. He lowered her so she could touch his face and grab a hand full of his hair. She stuck her hand, hair and all, into her mouth and drooled all over it. "If they aren't making a mess from the bottom end they're making a mess from the top. They are just tiny little mess makers. So why do I love them so much?"

"Because you didn't have to get raped and go through the pain of giving birth to them." He snatched the pup back and put her with the others in his lap. She complained loudly until Inuyasha picked her up and let her nurse.

Sesshomaru put his hands on his chest and stared up at the sky. "If I could, I would. But I can't. I've apologized for leaving you alone. What do you want from me?"

"I just want you to leave me and my pups alone."

"That's not going to happen." He picked up Amaya and wiggled her the same way he had her sister. She fussed and complained until he set her on his chest and bounced her. "I love them."

"Yeah, well, they seem to like you too."

"I want to be their father." He shook his head and brought the baby to his face so he could nuzzle her belly. "I am their father. Please stop making it hard for me. I'm really trying, Inuyasha. I'm doing everything I can so prove to you that I'm not going to hurt them. Or you."

"I know you won't hurt me. I'm your mate."

"Hurting the pups would hurt you, yes?"

Frowning, Inuyasha gave Meiko back to Sesshomaru and took Amaya, giving her a turn to nurse. "Yes, it would hurt me. Very much."

"So by your logic, that I won't hurt you because you're my mate, that would mean that I won't hurt the pups, correct?"

"You might one day, just to punish me."

"I wouldn't hurt a pup to punish you. I know you think I'm this completely horrible person, but I would never hurt a child." Sesshomaru had a gentle hand set protectively over the pup, asleep on his chest. "I don't think I could love these pups more if I had fathered them."

Setting Amaya next to her sister on Sesshomaru's chest, he lifted Taisho, holding him up to his face. "Well, he looks like you, at least."

"He looks just like father."

"So do you." He gave a soft growl and let the pup nurse. "I don't like how nervous I feel when you hold them."

"What can I do, Inuyasha?"

"Nothing. Just keep doing what you're doing. It's my issue. You've been really wonderful with them. You've been gentle and loving. You haven't done anything threatening. The nervousness isn't as bad as it was at first." He set the last sleepy pup on his mate and stood up. He shifted nervously. "You'll keep them safe?"

"Of course. Do you need to go for another run?"

"Yeah. I'm stiff."

"Go on then." He put an arm under his head and closed his eyes. "We're just gonna nap."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

"Master." Sesshomaru opened his eyes to look up at the servant standing nearby. "There is a demon calling himself the Black Inu at the gates. He wishes to speak with you."

"Do you know where Inuyasha is?" Sesshomaru stood, the pups safe in his arms.

"I believe he is bathing, Master."

Sesshomaru rushed down the hall to the hot spring. "Get out." He set the pups in a basket. The urgency in his voice had Inuyasha rushing to them. He wrapped a towel around his mate and pulled him into his arms. "Go to the safe room. Lock the door. Don't let anyone in. Not even if you hear my voice. Not unless I give you the password." He took Inuyasha's face in both hands and looked into his eyes. "Do you remember it?" At the boy's nod, he kissed his forehead, put the basket in his arms, and steered him out the door. "I won't let him hurt you again and I won't let him take our pups. I swear it."

Inuyasha stopped and turned. "I love you."

Sesshomaru smiled. "I know. Now go." He watched as two guard flanked his mate and led him deeper into the castle. Anger boiled up inside of him. The pups were only five months old. What the hell was that bastard thinking coming for them so young?

"I could feel your rage long before you left the castle, youngling." Silver eyes flashed from behind a fall of midnight black hair. The demon was leaning against the wall outside of the castle gates.

"You have two minutes to explain yourself before I kill you."

"Calm yourself. I only came to talk." The demon pushed way from the wall and stood at a safe distance from Sesshomaru's famous poison claws.

Sesshomaru's eyes were slivers of golden ice. "So speak. Tell me what you expect you'll get from me."

"I don't want anything from you. Except to know if the boy is alright. I'm afraid I was a little rough on him." The demon shrugged nonchalantly. "Can't really be blamed for that. His scent was intoxicating."

"He's fine. Except for the nightmares." Sesshomaru's voice was an angry growl.

The demon bowed his head. "Give him my apologies, please."

"Is that all?"

"Did he conceive?"

"He did."

The demon nodded and sighed. "How many?"

"That doesn't matter. You aren't going anywhere near them." Sesshomaru flexed his claws. He was itching to tear the demon's face off for what he had done to Inuyasha.

"I have no desire to have anything to do with the boy's pups. I'm a loner. I enjoy my solitary existence. What would I do with a pup?" The demon brushed his hair from his eyes. "This isn't the first time I've fathered pups and likely won't be the last. I'm over 4000 years old. Most of the Inu clans hold a trace of my blood, yours included. Your great-grandfather on your mother's side was my son. I just want to know that they are healthy."

"They're healthy. They are well taken care of and well protected."

"I'm glad to hear that. I was worried that the boy would abandon them. Seems he is stronger than I thought." He turned to look up at the castle. "Are you going to tell me how many?"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the demon. "One male, two female. Leave now. If you come near my mate, my pups, or my castle again, I will not hesitate to kill you."

The demon turned back to Sesshomaru with a smile. "You would try. I have not survived this long by being so weak that a youngling such as yourself could kill me, powerful though you are." He turned and started to walk away from the castle. "I'm glad to hear that you mated the boy. I couldn't ask for a better man to be a father to my pups. Raise them well, Sesshomaru."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Sesshomaru groaned in annoyance as a foot dug into his cheek. The weight on his head lifted and a squawk of complaint sounded near his ear. "It's too early."

"Sorry. I don't know what woke them." Inuyasha tried to settle the pups but they had decided that now was a good time to crawl all over Sesshomaru.

"I'm awake. I'm awake." Rolling onto his back, he lifted the first pup to crawl onto him. He lifted Amaya up over his head and she babbled in joy and reached for his face.

The little girl shrieked a laugh as Sesshomaru blew a raspberry on her belly. "Da. Da. Da. Da. Da."

"I can't tell if she's calling me dada or just making noises."

"Probably just making noises." Inuyasha had the other two tucked in his arms, happily enjoying their breakfast. "This bed is getting crowded."

"That's because we're sharing it with three 15 month old pups." He lifted the pup again and winced. "She needs a new diaper."

"So change her. I'm a little busy."

Sesshomaru rolled out of the bed and laid the little girl down to change her diaper. She babbled and talked to him the whole times, sucking on her fist. "All clean."

"Two more."

Sighing, he traded one girl for the other. "You know, one of these mornings you can let me sleep in and change the diapers yourself."

"What would be the fun in that? I like watching the faces you make when you wipe their poopy butts."

Sesshomaru gave his mate the glare that statement deserved. "A year of seeing that face and you still laugh at me."

"Because it's funny." Inuyasha watched Sesshomaru change the pups. He was so gentle. It amazed him daily. When he finished feeding the pups their breakfast he set them on a blanket on the floor in front of a window. The blanket was covered in toys and they quickly turned their attention to them.

Sesshomaru was washing his face when arms wrapped around him from behind. "They all settled?"

"Yes." Inuyasha laid gentle kisses up Sesshomaru's spine and nipped the back of his neck. "I love you."

Sesshomaru chuckled when Inuyasha's hands wandered down to cup his groin. "You're stalling."

"And?" Inuyasha wrapped a hand around his mates swelling sex. "Are you turning me down?"

Turning around, Sesshomaru took Inuyasha's face in his hands. "Never." He kissed him thoroughly before he lifted the hanyo into his arms. With legs wrapped around his waist, he walked to the bed and laid his mate on his back. Kissing him lazily, he lifted Inuyasha's hips and eased into him, groaning softly. He was always wet and ready, a tight heat eager to be filled.

"Oh, Kami." Inuyasha lifted his hips to take Sesshomaru in deeper and fisted his hands in all of that silky hair. "You feel so good."

Sesshomaru sped up his movements, making Inuyasha moan. The hanyo had taken to holding his head to his neck by a death grip in his hair lately. It was his way of urging Sesshomaru to suck on his neck. Obeying the prompting, Sesshomaru sealed his lips over a spot on the side of Inuyasha's neck. The boy shuddered in his arms and moaned loudly. The scent of his release was strong, pushing Sesshomaru to move faster. Inuyasha let go of his hair and dug his claws into his back. Sesshomaru hissed and reared up, pounding into his mate. "Watch the claws, damn it."

Inuyasha pulled Sesshomaru back down and captured his mouth. "Shut up and fuck me." He cried out as Sesshomaru pushed his knees to his chest. After a few minutes of rough thrusting, Inuyasha came again. His body clenching around Sesshomaru caused the demon to follow. "Oh, Kami." Inuyasha legs protested the movement as he straightened his legs when Sesshomaru rolled off of him. "I needed that." He rolled onto his belly and pulled a pillow under his head.

Sesshomaru hummed and sat up. "Perhaps. But you're stalling." He slapped Inuyasha on the ass as he stood. "Come on. We all need a bath." He bent and gathered up the pups.

Inuyasha sighed dramatically but followed Sesshomaru to the hot spring. "I don't want to go. I want to take the pups and play in the garden."

"You can do that. But you invited them here. They've been here since yesterday morning. You need to see them."

"Yeah, well, I changed my mind. The thought of them coming near me and our pups scares me."

"I'll be there. And you know they won't hurt you. Just take a deep breath and relax." Sesshomaru set the pups in the shallow water to get them washed. "You knew beforehand that this would be difficult for you. I warned you that if you invited them here I wouldn't let you back out of your decision. Now get in here, bathe, put your clothes on, and go visit with the humans."

Inuyasha fidgeted. "I'm going alone then. Keep the pups away."

"I'll let you go in first and spend a little time with them. But you need to let them see you. I've shown you the letters they have sent over the last year needing to know how you are and needing to see for themselves that you are healthy and happy. You all need some form of closure. You having these precious little lives to care for means that you won't allow humans in your life. Your focus is on them now and raising them to be happy and healthy. So you need to say goodbye to your past. Hanging onto them would only be painful for you, Inuyasha. You're 200 years old and you're the equivalent of a human teenager. You have a very long life ahead of you. Those humans will die one day. If you keep in contact with them, it will only hurt you. You need to say goodbye to them so that you can give your full attention to our children."

"I know." Picking up one of his daughters, he kissed her chubby cheek and held her against his face. She wailed in annoyance at being taken out of the water and yanked on his hair until he untangled her and put her back with the others. "I don't want to do this. Because I know it's going to hurt."

"The pain will pass. You have us."

Inuyasha opened the door to the room he was told his friends were waiting in. He watched them for a moment, smiling and talking while they ate, before they noticed him. Shippo saw him first. He had grown some. He ran across the room and jumped onto Inuyasha's leg. "Alright, alright. Calm down." He sat at the end of the table as far from the humans as he could get. When Miroku stood he held up a hand. "Please stay where you are. It's hard enough for me to be in the same room with you. If you come any closer I might run."

"What do you mean it's hard to be with us? We're your friend." Kagome looked heart broken. Her hair was longer and she looked older. They all did. But it had been two years since he had seen them.

"I know that you don't mean me any harm and that you wouldn't hurt me, even if you could. But all I can think is that you're human and you're a threat to my pups. So just stay there. Please."

Miroku sat back down. "How have you been? I've heard a rumor that Sesshomaru has taken a mate. Is he being good to you?"

Inuyasha felt a smile tug the corner of his mouth. "Better than I could have ever hoped for. To me and to the pups. He's very gentle with them. He couldn't love them more if he had fathered them himself."

"Sesshomaru has written to us a few times but he has never told us anything about the babies. How many do you have?"

"Three. Two girls and a boy."

"Could we see them?"

Inuyasha squirmed, uncomfortable with them even asking. "I don't know yet. Sesshomaru says I need to let you see them. But I really don't want them in the same room with humans."

Sango gave him a gentle smile. "We won't hurt them. We will sit right here and just look."

"I don't know." The door slid open and Inuyasha stood quickly. "What are you doing?"

"Hush, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru stepped into the room and handed over two of the pups. He bounced the third because she was still fussing, complaining about being taken out of the bath and put into clothes. Meiko just loved the water.

Inuyasha held the other two pups with his back to his friends. "I can't do this." He moved to go out the door but Sesshomaru stopped him by grabbing the collar of his shirt and pushed the door closed with his foot. "Sess, please."

"Sit down. Come on." He spun Inuyasha around and pushed him down to sit at the end of the table again. "There. Give them a moment to look at the pups."

"You said you would wait until I said it was okay." Amaya was pulling at his haori so he pulled it open and she immediately started to nurse.

"I changed my mind. I knew you would try to run away." He was watching Taisho. The little boy was standing on Inuyasha's leg, one hand holding onto his shoulder, looking out at the humans. One of them moved and the boy gave a vicious growl, his eyes turning red. Sesshomaru bend and snatched the white Inu pup out of the air as he shifted form and leapt at the humans. "Well, well. Seems he inherited a lot more than his looks from father." He handed Meiko down to Inuyasha and bundled the furry pup into his own haori. He snarled and thrashed for a while before being enveloped in Sesshomaru's scent finally calmed him down.

Inuyasha was staring open mouthed up at the lump in Sesshomaru's clothing. "Did you know he could do that?"

"I had a suspicion. I saw his eyes turn once when one of the girls stole a toy from him." He was patting the pup's rump, making soothing sounds at him.

"I didn't know he could do that so young." Inuyasha made an annoyed sound and shifted his haori off of his shoulders so Meiko could nurse as well when she kept pulling at his clothes.

"It can happen. Especially when stressed." He gestured to the humans. "You're uncomfortable, nervous, and a bit scared. He was trying to protect you." Sesshomaru smiled and pulled his haori open a bit to look down at the pup. "You were being protective of your mama, weren't you?"

"Wow. Inuyasha was right, you are very gentle with them." Miroku was smirking at the two white haired demons.

"Why wouldn't I be? I'm their father." He shifted the pup when he turned back to his normal form. He gave a big yawn, snuggled into Sesshomaru chest, and promptly fell asleep. "He's exhausted now. He'll wake up in a couple hours, ravenous. He'll probably try to chew on you."

Inuyasha winced. "Wonderful. As if they don't bite me enough."

"I keep telling you it's time to start weaning them." Sesshomaru sat next to Inuyasha. "They're already eating solid foods with us. They have to need to nurse anymore."

"I wean them when I'm ready." Turning his attention back to the humans he gave them a shy sort of smile. "So, you've seen them."

"They're beautiful. Truly." Sango reached under the table and brought up a basket. "We didn't know how many children you have or their gender, so we decided to just bring toys. We all added some things, even Kaede."

"Thanks. They could always use more toys." Amaya had finished nursing and was trying to climb onto the table, reaching for a plate of chicken. Inuyasha pulled it towards him and started pulling small pieces of meat from the bones. Meiko abandoned the milk in favor of the chicken and the girls settled into Inuyasha's lap to chew on and play with the meat.

"They're so small. How old are they now? About 15 months, right?" At Inuyasha's nod, Kagome frowned. "They're so small, though."

"When demons are part of a multiple birth, they are smaller. They'll be smaller than human children their age until they hit their teens, then they will have a growth spurt and catch up." Sesshomaru gently pulled the boy from his haori and set him in his lap.

"Are they talking yet?" Kagome was wiggling her fingers at the girls, making them laugh.

"Not really. They make a lot of noises and babble all the time. But they aren't really saying words yet." Inuyasha set the plate back on the table and both of the girls let out a wail. Inuyasha winced. "They sure know how to let us know when they want something, though." He gave them more chicken and they settled down.

"They seem really happy." Miroku drummed his fingers on the table. "And so do you. So I guess we need to say goodbye."

"What? We just got here. We can't leave yet." Kagome turned to Miroku in annoyance.

Miroku gave her a sad smile and put a hand on her shoulder. "Look at him, Kagome. Our being here is making him nervous. We need to go. And we need to say goodbye because we won't be coming back. Inuyasha has those three little babies to take care of now. His life isn't the same as it was. He has something more important to do than travel around with a bunch of humans."

"We aren't just humans. We're friends. We've been through too much together to just end that."

"Kagome, Miroku's right. I'm not the same person I was two years ago. The only thing that matters to me now is keeping my pups healthy and happy. You were my friends when I was alone and needed people I could count on. But you're human. As much as you meant to me, my instincts see you as a threat. I will never be comfortable around you again." Inuyasha turned to Sesshomaru. "Can we go now, please?" He got to his feet, juggling the pups. "Thank you for coming. I just needed to see you one last time. To say goodbye." He hugged his daughters, kissing their soft heads. "Thank you for being there when I needed you. But my pups come first now. All I need is them. And Sesshomaru. Goodbye."

Sesshomaru watched Inuyasha leave. He turned to the humans with a sigh. "Forgive him. He really has no control when it comes to his instincts to protect the pups. He's a wonderful mother, though. I think he has finally found his purpose in life. He is happy. He is safe. Leave here knowing that that will always be true. Because I would have it no other way." He turned and followed his mate to the gardens.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One

Sesshomaru found his mate in the garden. He set Taisho in Inuyasha's lap, still asleep. "How are you doing?"

"I feel better now that I'm away from them. And worse. They were my family. And now I can't even be in the same room with them." Inuyasha stroked the soft white hair of the sleeping pup in his lap. "I want to take them and hide again."

"Too bad. I'm not letting you hide anymore. The pups need sunlight and play." Sesshomaru went back inside briefly and returned with a box of toys. He sat by the girls and dumped the toys out. They made happy noises and fell into the pile of stuffed toys. He lifted Taisho again and set the pup into his own lap. "Play with your daughters."

A slightly frightened expression crossed Inuyasha's face. "I'm not very good at that."

"Of course you are. We've been over this. Lay down and wave the toys at them." He picked up a small doll and waved it over Amaya's head. She squealed and reached up for it. "See. They are easy to entertain."

Inuyasha took the doll when Sesshomaru held it for him and watched Amaya crawl towards him, still reaching for the doll. He waved it at her and she giggled softly and bounced. "They're getting so big."

"Children tend to do that." Sesshomaru was tugging at the sleeve of Taisho's kimono. "They will need new clothes soon."

"It seems like they need new clothes every couple months." Inuyasha laid down and the girls crawled on him while he waved a couple dolls. "I don't want them to get bigger. I want them to stay little forever."

"I wish I could give you what you want, but it doesn't work like that." He put a hand on Inuyasha's head when he scooted to lay it on his knee.

Inuyasha looked up at Sesshomaru. "Do you want your own child?"

"I have three children already." He watched Inuyasha cautiously. This was a delicate subject.

"You know what I mean, Sesshomaru."

"Whether or not we have more children in the future is your decision."

"I'm asking you if you want your own child, Sesshomaru. If you want an heir. I want an answer."

Sesshomaru took a deep breath. "I would like more children, yes."

Inuyasha nodded slowly and looked down at the girls sitting against his side, each clutching a doll. "I think I might be going into heat again."

"I know."

Inuyasha's head snapped up again. "You know? How?"

Sesshomaru smiled. "I'm your mate, Inuyasha. I can smell it."

Inuyasha swallowed thickly. "Can we have more?"

"If you'd like." Sesshomaru gently rubbed one of Inuyasha's ears.

Inuyasha looked back down at his daughters. "You won't let me be alone again?"

"Of course not. If you aren't ready to have more children, you only need to say so."

"I'm going into heat. You'll get me pregnant whether I'm ready or not."

"Inuyasha, I have complete control of myself. I can refrain from taking you while you're in heat. Now that you're mated, the heat won't be very difficult for you. And your scent won't be as strong and enticing for me. When you were unmated, your scent called to any unmated male around you and made you irresistible because your demon half needed a mate. That won't happen again. You can choose to have more children or to wait. Or you can choose to never have more. I told you, it's your decision."

"I want more. I want to give you an heir, at least."

"I already have three."

"An heir of your blood, Sesshomaru. An heir for father's bloodline."

"If that's what you want, then I am happy to accept. Just tell me when you're ready."

"Maybe not this time."

"Alright."

"Maybe next time."

"That's fine."

"I'm hungry."

Sesshomaru set the still sleeping boy on Inuyasha's chest and stood. "I'll go get our lunch."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two

Inuyasha groaned and rolled onto his belly. "I'm trying to sleep."

"Mommy, Taisho stole cake from the kitchen again."

"So tell your father! I'm trying to sleep, Meiko." Inuyasha pulled a pillow over his head.

"Daddy's busy. He said to get you."

"Tell your father that if he sends one of you to bother me again that I'm going to rip his face off and make him eat it."

The little girl giggled. "Daddy said you would say that. He said to tell you that you wouldn't do it because you like his face too much."

Inuyasha sighed. "Tell your brother that I said if he does it again he'll be helping your father go over the farm reports for the next month.

The girl winced. "Farm reports are so boring, Mommy."

"I know. Now go away. Go play in the garden. Just leave me alone." Inuyasha's body relaxed some when he heard the door close. He was in heat again. He hated being in heat. They weren't nearly as bad as the first one had been. But his body was achy and hot. All he wanted to do was to sleep but having three 13 year old children made that difficult. The children were bright and active and at least one of them was always finding some way to make trouble. They kept him on his toes. Normally, he loved it. But every two years he spent a week in heat, his whole body aching and uncomfortable. Inuyasha snapped awake again, realizing he had been drifting off, when the bed shifted. "Go away." A cool hand pressed against the back of his neck and he sighed. "One week, Sesshomaru. It's just one week. Why do you have to send them to me when they are getting into trouble during this week? Be their father and take care of the problems."

"I'm sorry. I was absorbed in my work." Sesshomaru ran a hand down Inuyasha's back. His skin was flushed and hot. "I sent Taisho to apologize to the cooks and help out for the rest of the day. The girls are in the garden playing with a litter of kittens one of the maids found in a storage room."

"That's good." Inuyasha closed his eyes. The touch felt so good. He didn't let Sesshomaru touch him much while he was in heat because it made it hard for him to say no. It felt amazing. He moaned softly when Sesshomaru hand cupped his ass and his fingers kneaded his flesh. "More."

Sesshomaru leaned down and licked the back of his mate's neck. "Don't ask unless you're sure."

Inuyasha lifted his hips, pressing his ass into cool, firm hands. "Don't stop."

"Say it, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru kissed softly down Inuyasha's spine.

Inuyasha groaned. "I need you in me."

"Say it."

"Damn it, Sesshomaru. I'm ready, alright? Is that what you need to hear? I'm ready for another child. Now get your clothes off and fuck me." He yelped when he was flipped over and Sesshomaru face was suddenly an inch away from his.

"You're sure?"

Inuyasha softened and wrapped his arms around Sesshomaru. "I'm sure." He pressed his lips to his mates and pulled at his clothes. "I want you nude."

Sesshomaru quickly peeled off his clothing and let them drop to the floor. He was nipping the inside of Inuyasha's thigh, making him moan and writhe, when the door was flung open. He sat up and glared at the white haired boy that ran in. "Why aren't you in the kitchen?"

"The cooks told me to leave because I was getting in the way." The boy's cheeks pinked. "Are you guys having sex?"

Inuyasha covered his face with his hands. It was always embarrassing when the children walked in on them. "Go away, Taisho."

"Go play in the garden with the girls. One of the maids found some kittens. Be gentle. And share!" Sesshomaru sighed as the door closed again. He turned back to Inuyasha. "You're completely sure?"

Inuyasha wrapped his hands in Sesshomaru's hair and pushed his head down into his groin. "I'm sure. Suck me."

Sesshomaru chuckled and licked up Inuyasha's length. "You don't normally like that."

Inuyasha moaned loudly a Sesshomaru pulled his skin back and swept his tongue over the sensitive head of his cock. "I'm horny."

"You're in heat." He wrapped his mouth around his mate and did as he asked. Inuyasha was making high pitched moans as he writhed and panted. Sesshomaru growled softly when he cried out and filled his mouth. He swallowed as he moved up Inuyasha body. He pressed their mouths together and thrust into his mate.

Inuyasha cried out into Sesshomaru mouth as he was suddenly filled. He threw his head back and dug his claws into Sesshomaru back, his legs going up to wrap around his waist. "Oh, Kami. Oh, fuck." He lifted his hips as Sesshomaru pounded into him. It felt amazing. His body was swollen and hyper sensitive. He was wet but really tight around his mate's shaft. With every thrust an explosion of pleasure went off through his whole body. His toes curled and he cried out as he came. "Oh, Kami. Sesshomaru. Don't stop."

Sesshomaru growled and flipped Inuyasha over. He gripped his hips and fucked him hard and fast. Inuyasha came twice more before he felt his own release near. He buried himself into Inuyasha and groaned as came and knotted inside of his mate.

Inuyasha shuddered and moaned as he felt Sesshomaru's release inside of him. "Oh, Kami. Why did that feel so good?"

"Be quiet for a few minutes." Inuyasha did as he asked and Sesshomaru rolled off of him with a groan ten minutes later. "That was more uncomfortable than I thought it would be."

Inuyasha moved to lay with his head on Sesshomaru's chest. "I feel better."

Sesshomaru put an arm around him. "I hope you're really ready and we didn't just do that because you ached."

"I'm ready. I've been thinking a lot about it over the last year."

"That's good. Because now that I've taken you once, I'm not going to stop until your heat it over."

Inuyasha grinner. "I'm okay with that."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-Three

Inuyasha paced the bedroom. His belly was heavy and his back ached. He wanted to lay down, but laying down was even more uncomfortable just then. He stopped and put a hand on the wall as pain ripped through his belly again. He groaned and panted through the contraction. The pains were coming faster. He opened the door and fixed his eyes on one of his guards as he rubbed his belly, trying to calm the fitful movement inside. "Where is Sesshomaru?"

"I believe he is in the village with the children, my Lord."

"Send someone to get him. Quickly. Tell him it's time." The guard nodded and Inuyasha closed the door and started to pace again. He was leaning against the wall, breathing through another contraction, when Sesshomaru burst into the room, the children close behind him. "Out. Get them out."

Sesshomaru quickly herded the children from the room. He returned and pressed a hand to Inuyasha's back, rubbing slowly. "How long have you been having contractions?"

"Couple hours. It just started getting bad." He took a deep breath and stood up straight, stretching his back.

"Why didn't you send for me earlier?"

"I didn't want to bother you until I was sure. I had mild pains every day for a week last time. And I labored for a full day before the triplets were born." He started walking again, Sesshomaru close by his side but not interfering.

"You should have sent for me. I want to be with you through it all. Have you been having pains before today?"

"Last couple days. Small pains. Nothing serious."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I did. I told you that it was almost time." He stopped and leaned against his mate as another contraction bent him over. When it passed he stood for a while, enjoying Sesshomaru's hands easing the pain in his back. "It's happening faster this time."

"Because it isn't your first time. But also maybe because you aren't alone and frightened in a cave. You're safe and warm and you have a mate to protect you." He tiled Inuyasha's face up and kissed his forehead. "I'm here. I'm not going to leave you alone."

"I know." Inuyasha moved to the bed. Sesshomaru helped him down and he got on his elbows and knees. It made his belly hang uncomfortably, but eased the pain in his hips. He groaned through another contraction and rocked slightly. "Help me out of my clothes."

Sesshomaru did as he was asked. "Do you need anything?"

"Just quiet. And you next to me. I think it's almost time."

Sesshomaru watched as Inuyasha groaned and panted for the next hour. The contractions got closer and more painful until they were almost on top of each other and Inuyasha was in a great deal of pain. "What can I do to help, Inuyasha?"

"Just be quiet." Inuyasha cried out as a pain shot through his pelvis. This had happened last time just before he has needed to push. "I need to push, Sess."

"Go ahead. I'm here." He pulled over the basket they had set next to the bed a few weeks earlier. It was full of towels and blankets to wrap the baby, or babies, in.

Inuyasha moved from his elbows to his hands and pushed. The baby came quickly. One moment he was pushing and he next screams filled the air as the baby took its first breathes and let them know it hadn't appreciated the journey out of its mother. He pressed a hand to his still heavy belly and tried to feel what was inside.

Sesshomaru wrapped the baby in a towel and wiped it as clean as he could. "It's a boy, Inuyasha." Making sure the baby was wrapped up and warm, he set it by Inuyasha leg and watched as it calmed. "He's beautiful."

"I'm not done yet. There's at least one more." Inuyasha groaned. His body trembled as his womb pushed the next baby into position. "Is he okay?" The baby had stopped crying.

"He's just fine. Healthy and whole. He's falling asleep now. You just focus on what you're doing." Twenty minutes later Inuyasha was pushing again. "Another boy." The baby didn't scream as loudly as his brother and calmed quicker when Sesshomaru cleaned and wrapped him up. "They're so beautiful."

Inuyasha panted and pushed again, feeling the afterbirth leave him. He rolled onto his side, away from where Sesshomaru had placed the babies. "I want to see them."

Sesshomaru wrapped the afterbirth in a towel and moved the babies to Inuyasha's chest. "Two strong, beautiful boys."

Inuyasha touched their faces and pulled them closer so they could nurse. "I'm exhausted."

"I'm not surprised." Sesshomaru gently ran a hand over Inuyasha's still slightly swollen belly. "Are you sure you're done?"

"I'm done. The swelling will go down in a day or so as I heal. Just the two this time." Inuyasha smiled as both of them were nursing. "They look like you."

"And you." Sesshomaru laid beside his mate and looked at what they had made. "The kids will want to see them. You know how they have been looking forward to the babies."

"Not just yet. I want to be just us for a little while. And I want to sleep."

"You sleep. I'll watch the babies." Sesshomaru put a hand on Inuyasha's head and gently rubbed his ears as he fell asleep. His other hand was resting on their pups. Two beautiful, healthy boys to carry on their bloodline. But mostly, they were just their babies. Two new lives to make their family grow. And he was sure they would have more as the years went by.

The End


End file.
